FINAL FANTASY 6 Y MEDIO
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Una continuación que ocurre al finalizar el juego, para aquellos que quieran saber más de sus adorables personajes favoritos, mientras sacan adelante su mundo tras la derrota de Kefka Palazzo. ¡El fin es un nuevo comienzo! Acompaña a Edgar, Terra, Locke, Celes y sus amigos en una fiesta de celebración que traerá consecuencias :)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: TERRA RECUERDA.

Amanecía cuando abrió los ojos. El sol entraba de lleno por la ventana, iluminándolo todo y desde ya, presagiando que sería un día caluroso, abotagante, como solía ser, día con día, en pleno desierto. Los ruidos y el aroma que se enseñoreaban del ambiente le señalaban a gritos que había dormido más de la cuenta. En minutos, se presentaría la amable Nodriza, para entreabrir la ventana y preguntarle cómo había amanecido, y tras ella, una joven, sonriente y bonita doncella entraría con el desayuno en una bandeja de plata y lo pondría en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama. A pesar del dulce sopor reconfortante de esta rutina, sentía que algo faltaba. Algo decoloraba y enfriaba este despertar, como cuando hojeaba los viejos libros de grabados para buscar lecciones para los niños en la gran Biblioteca del Castillo, la mañana le parecía carente de sentido, de vida…

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Alicia. Hermosa en su traje de corte. Su fina cintura de avispa, encorsetada y perfecta, sus ojos negros y húmedos de gacela, su piel ligeramente moruna, aceitunada, su larga coleta negro azabache. ¿Era Alicia la que producía su desazón? Y los comentarios de los cortesanos y cortesanas, alabando su exótica belleza, proveniente del más puro Linaje Real de Doma, como contrastaba bellamente con los ojos azul profundo y el cabello dorado de su prometido… ¡Una unión digna de las Diosas!, había escuchado al pasar…

Y él. Tan serio. Tan poco sonriente, tan protocolar. Ni un guiño de sus ojos pícaros. Todo un Rey de tomo y lomo, nada de Edgar, el día de ayer. ¿Era eso acaso lo que le molestaba? Se dio fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Era eso o soportar miradas indiscretas. El personal del servicio la encontró acodada en el vanitorio, cepillando su cabello ondulado color verde brillante.

Escondió la cara entre las manos… y en medio del sopor, tras haber vaciado el tazón de excelente té y haber mordisqueado un par de pastelillos de dátiles rememoró esos días cuando comenzó todo…

Setzer la había abrazado, como todos, para celebrar el triunfo… Luego, muy seriamente, se había ofrecido a llevarla a cualquier parte del mundo que ella quisiera. Tal vez, le dijo, le tomes el gusto a volar y quieras convertirte en la nueva señora de mi aeronave, ¡piénsalo querida, podríamos pasar la luna de miel en cualquier punto del planeta!

-Ejem, había dicho Cyan, cuya negra coleta estaba deshecha y el bigote parcialmente chamuscado, creo que lo que más desea la Señorita Terra es volver con sus niños, no lo tome a mal, Señor…

Había reído bastante.

-Creo que el Señor "Blackjack" entiende que eso es lo que deseo, había aclarado en su momento, pero no sería Setzer si no lo intentara, no puede resistirse a apostar, ¿no? Y ya que Celes sólo tiene ojos para cierto ladrón…

-¡"Cazador de tesoros"! había aclarado la hechicera, cuya capa estaba raída, y su largo cabello rubio, estaba a la sazón enredado y no demasiado limpio. Su oportuna acotación, le había valido una larga mirada de adoración de los ojos grises del príncipe de Zozo, quien lucía radiante, a pesar de su chaqueta desgarrada y la bandana (sol de sus ojos) embarrada y torcida.

Edgar la había sorprendido. Con la cara tiznada, llena de pequeños rastros de sangre seca y la ropa y el larguísimo cabello a la ruina, había hincado la rodilla en la tierra, y quitándose los guantes, mientras cogía su mano, había ofrecido cobijar en el castillo, por tiempo indefinido, a ella y a los niños.

-¿No será una estrategia para ganarse el corazón de la jovencita? Había insinuado el venerable y anciano Strago, mientras el reyezuelo enrojecía.

-Porque soy un caballero, y respeto sus canas, anciano, no le concertó una cita con mi Ballesta… Que Terra pase una temporada en el castillo, no quiere decir que vaya a dedicarme a acosarla, mi Reino es enorme, y muchas las ocupaciones que competen a un soberano como yo… terminó Edgar orgullosamente y con leve despecho.

-Eso sin contar tus hobbies, que también te quitan tiempo, acotó Sabin con retintín.

-¿Cuál de todos? ¿Perseguir a las chicas? Peguntó la pequeña pero incisiva Relm con fingida inocencia. La salida del hermano gemelo y la pequeña niña provocó una batahola de hilaridad en todos los presentes, incluidos los gorjeos de Mogle, los bramidos de Umaro, los gruñidos de Gau y los ladridos alborozados de Interceptor, que a pesar de no alejarse de los pies de Shadow, participaba del buen humor reinante. Éste último, con una pierna malherida y todo, y aún con la capucha puesta, destilaba más buen humor que en todo el largo tiempo que pasaran juntos. Fingía estar limpiando y aceitando rigurosamente sus armas, pero la verdad es que estaba atento a todo y más relajado de lo habitual.

¿Y quién no lo estaría? Habían derrocado a un Dios loco que deseaba destruir el mundo y rehacerlo a su gusto sin importar lo que fuera necesario, aún si esto significaba matar toda criatura viviente en el proceso…

Ella o Celes podrían haber sido un Segundo Kefka… pero gracias al cielo ambas habían conservado la pureza y la cordura y habían elegido el buen camino al fin y al cabo.

Luego de reflexionar unos minutos (mientras todos seguían riéndose en segundo plano), el Rey de Fígaro, había propuesto que Setzer los llevara a todos al Castillo (recogerían a los hijos adoptivos de Terra de camino), para lavarse, cambiar de ropas y hacer una gran fiesta… luego, descansarían y después de un par de días, si deseaban marcharse, la aeronave los llevaría sanos y salvos a su destino. El gesto grandilocuente fue aceptado por todos con alborozo, mientras Edgar recuperaba sus colores y suspiraba aliviado de dejar atrás el vergonzoso impasse.

La alegría reinaba a bordo del mientras sobrevolaban el paisaje devastado. No había espacio para el desaliento. Gracias a su lucha habían conquistado la esperanza, y la oportunidad de reconstruir, en paz, armonía y sin graves amenazas que se cernieran sobre ellos.

Cuando aterrizaron en Fígaro, la Nodriza, que esperaba ansiosamente en la puerta del castillo, con la mirada perdida en lontananza, dio un grito de alegría, y mientras desembarcaban, perdido todo protocolo, se arrojó en brazos de Sabin.

-¡Mi niño! Sabía que lo lograrías… el destino no podía ser tan cruel de alejarte de nuevo de nosotros.

Edgar parecía picado.

-Sí nana, yo también regresé con bien, estoy perfectamente, gracias por preguntar…

La anciana se volteó a mirarlo y le pellizcó la mejilla.

-¡Oh! Eso lo doy por descontado; un pilluelo guapo y que tiene que velar por una nación completa tiene la obligación de cuidar su pellejo, agregó.

El rey se pasó la mano por la coleta, ordenando su cabello, y suspiró.

-En fin… por favor, guía a los chicos a las habitaciones, yo iré por un largo baño… y luego quiero que tengan todo preparado para cenar, algo digno de varios soberanos, ¡la celebración lo amerita!

La Nodriza iba a decir algo, pero se mordió el labio. En el desierto la comida no abundaba, pero sólo por esta vez, merecía la pena el derroche. Realizó una pequeña genuflexión, volviendo al papel protocolar que correspondía a sus funciones. Con resignación, vio como ingresaban al castillo en estampida, una cantidad ingente de variopintos personajes, entre ellos, un curioso enanito alado, una criatura peluda de más de dos metros, y hasta un perro… ¡Ah, los amigos de Edgar!

-¡Como ordene, alteza!

Desde que la reina Cristal, tan bella, joven e indefensa, muriera antes de cumplir los 16 años, ella había sido de todo para sus hijos. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudar al Rey Stuart a criar a los revoltosos gemelos. No fue una tarea fácil, el Rey, encerrado en su dolor, se había volcado con frenesí en las tareas del Reino para no sufrir. Pese a sus consejos, no había querido volver a casarse. Sólo sabía de sus pequeños por la noche, al ir a acostarlos personalmente, conversaba con ellos y les contaba alguna historia o los preparaba para cuando se hicieran cargo de Fígaro.

Cuando sugirió que pasara más tiempo con ellos, pudo ver con claridad que en el alma también era un niño aún.

-¡Sus ojos, Aya, tienen sus ojos… es como ver a la pequeña Cristal el día que la conocí en el orfanato! …

-Tiene que amarlos por esto, mi señor, no alejarse de ellos. Usted es la persona que mejor puede enseñarles el Gobierno de una nación libre y soberana.

-Es cierto, como siempre tienes razón Aya...

De ahí en adelante, había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, montaban en chocobo juntos los tres, salían a la cacería de pequeños monstruos, observaba atentamente las clases de arquería y esgrima de Edgar y Sabin… había reído mucho cuando su inquieto hijo mayor, a la sazón de cinco años le había sugerido:

-Esto es muy poco efectivo, padre, ¿te imaginas un arma que pudiera disparar 30 flechas por segundo? Podríamos acabar con un ejército de Crawlers en dos rondas o menos…

-¡Qué cosas dices, Edgar! El rey le había desordenado el flequillo y reído creyendo que sólo eran niñerías. Pero el pequeño se lo había tomado muy en serio, y todos los inventos que vinieron después fueron mejorando la calidad de la vida de su pueblo.

Sí estaba orgullosa de él. Pero prefería que le cortaran los dedos de una mano que decírselo. Ya tenía bastante vanidad como para suplir la de él y su hermano. Sin quererlo, había ido dejando de lado las ternezas con él, para volcar su preocupación mayoritariamente en Sabin, más callado, más silencioso, menos chispeante, a ratos parecía eclipsarse y ella iba porfiadamente a sacarlo de estos "retiros".

Habían puesto en su falda dos lactantes indefensos y ahora volvían convertidos en hombres. Al faltar el Rey había tenido que ingeniárselas para que entre ella y el Chancellor redondearan la educación de los príncipes y tuvieran una imagen de la adultez completa. Mi tarea casi está hecha, ronroneó. Ahora sólo hay que casarlos. Se daba perfecta cuenta que esta labor sería difícil, pero haría como siempre, se arremangaría y se aprestaría para la pelea. Casi podía soñar con nuevas generaciones de pequeños pelirrubios pululando por ahí, haciendo travesuras… qué de dolores de cabeza le darían, pero cómo los disfrutaría. Los niños llenarían de alegría su bondadoso y anciano corazón. Una voz algo cascada vino a sacarla de sus felices ensoñaciones.

-¿Señorita matrona? Era ese viejo medio loco, medio brujo que habían traído de Thamasa…

-¿Sí, señor?

-Strago, mago de profesión, azote de monstruos…

-Dígame que necesita, Sr. "Estragos"…

El anciano enrojeció. Pero prefirió continuar con el discurso que tenía preparado.

-Me pareció que la bañera tenía muy poca agua… intenté rellenarla con "Aqua rake" pero creo que exageré un poco. ¿Podría pedirle que me llamara alguna doncella para que me ayudara a secar?

Definitivamente este viejo debiera llamarse "Estragos" se dijo la matrona moviendo la cabeza.

-No es necesario Señor, yo le ayudaré. Las habitaciones ya están preparadas y el personal de Servicio no necesita de mí en este momento. Resignadamente, siguió al carcamal a su cuarto para ayudarle a deshacer el estropicio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terra, a pesar de haber pasado tantas noches en palacio, seguía sin acostumbrarse a la blancura de las sábanas, la suavidad de las mantas, lo mullido de la alfombra que refrescaba sus adoloridos pies descalzos, fatigados de tanto caminar de acá para allá… Aún no recordaba su vida anterior en otro castillo, al mando de Gesthal y Kefka, y hoy por hoy, lo consideraba una bendición. Realmente no deseaba recordar la forma en que habían ensuciado sus manos y robado su inocencia a tan tierna edad. Quería creer que su vida había empezado el día que Jun le había sacado la tiara de esclavitud… Una bella cinta de acero delicadamente labrada y engarzada, pero con el poder maligno de quitarle toda voluntad, y dejarla a merced del que le diera órdenes.

Habían dejado un vestido limpio y hermoso a los pies de la cama. Acarició la seda brocada con delectación. No tenía sentido que se negara a usarlo, cuando sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias. Para consolarla le había prometido hacerle unas parecidas. Se enfundó la delicada corsetería, se metió en el vestido, se calzó unos zapatitos (nada de botas de viaje por hoy) y se tomó el cabello aún húmedo y perfumado en un moño.

-¡Te ves linda! Se permitió decirle a la niña que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo. Tan sólo esperaba que este nuevo aspecto no despertara la galanura romántica de Edgar y Setzer… Aún no podía comprenderlos.

Le producía una enorme curiosidad ver como todos parecían secretamente confabulados para dejar solos a Celes y Locke, y como ellos disfrutaban de este privilegio y parecía avergonzarlos pero hacerlos profundamente felices. ¿Era acaso eso el amor? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día ella también lo sentiría. Pero de momento, no quería pensar en esas cosas. Aspiró el profundo olor a flores y a tapicería fina y maderas del cuarto. Hoy sólo quería disfrutar y celebrar la recién estrenada paz. Tenía un largo camino de autoconocimiento por delante. Una larga lucha para aceptarse tal como era. Pero por hoy, habría ¡fiesta!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El calor del desierto, no permitía llevar demasiadas ropas de momento. Refrescados por el baño, los gemelos se daban a la tarea de vestirse unas frescas y satinadas camisas, sobre amplios y confortantes pantalones. Les gustaba la idea de compartir cuartos contiguos y baño como cuando pequeños. Cada vez que uno le iba a pedir algo a otro, se encontraba con que éste tenía la mano estirada con el objeto en cuestión. Su comunicación se había restablecido cálida y fluidamente.

Ahora eran distintos, era imposible jugar a confundir a los guardias y al personal del palacio, como en esos tiempos en que sólo su padre y la Nana los podían diferenciar. ¡La de bromas y trastadas que hicieron en su momento a tutores y profesores! Nadie los confundiría en el momento presente, aunque vistieran ropas iguales. El rostro de Sabin, curtido con la vida al aire libre, estaba más moreno, su cabello más corto y una masa de músculos pugnaba por escapar de su ropa, algo estrecha para su actual condición. Edgar, más delgado y con el cabello más largo, más que endurecido en las tareas físicas, se había desgastado en los "juegos de salón", en la política, el lobby y largas noches de investigación tecnológica. Como resultado, finas arrugas comenzaban a surcar su atractivo rostro, delatando a ratos que no era un joven tan imberbe aunque por su conducta lo pareciera.

-¡Bien hermanito! ¿Matamos o no? La atractiva pareja de mocetones que les devolvía la mirada desde el espejo decía que sí. Sólo les faltaba una mano en el cabello. El monje culturista sólo necesitaba recoger una pequeña coleta en su espalda. El Rey debía desenredar su largo y dorado cabello y amarrarlo con arte en dos puntos para mantenerlo ordenado.

-¡Te dejo con tu tocado, Princesa! Dijo alegremente Sabin saliendo al tejado por la amplia ventana. El aire fresco ya comenzaba a sentirse. La noche estaba cerca. Aspiró con delectación el aroma familiar del Castillo, mezclado con los perfumes del desierto. Sentado en posición de loto, se preguntó que iba a hacer ahora con su vida.

Tal vez volviera con Duncan, pero la nostalgia del palacio lo arrastraba como una Ancla de Aire… Los olores del cuarto de sus padres, los recuerdos de su infancia. El dolor lo había alejado de todas esas cosas, pero ahora parecían atraerlo como nunca. Al menos, se prometió, vendré más seguido, tan sólo para comprobar que Edgar no ha volado algún pedazo del palacio con sus inventos, y aprovecharé de hacer alguna comida decente, ahora tengo un apetito de oso, se dijo al sentir una dolorosa opresión en el estómago. La vida en la montaña era dura, debías cazar tu propio alimento y a veces extrañaba con fruición un alimento más refinado, de aquellos a los que su vida en el Castillo lo había acostumbrado: un trozo de tarta, unos dulces de dátil, una terrina de granadas o al menos un sorbo de dulce vino de la Cava Real.

Cuando golpearon a la puerta, Edgar estaba terminando de contemplar su aspecto y se daba el visto bueno, junto con unas gotas de perfume de Cactus. La Nana entró para avisarles que todo estaba preparado.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Sin contar que el Magicucho ha inundado el baño, el Yeti y los niños han dado guerra para bañarse, y el mudo se ha negado a hacerlo hasta tener la puerta completamente cerrada, ha salido bastante bien.

¿Y esa parejita, están casados? Parecían decepcionados de que les asignaran cuartos separados… El hombre bigotudo se sonrojó cuando entré a pasarle más toallas je, je, je… le dije que los había criado a ustedes y que él no tenía nada que yo no hubiera visto ya, pero estaba dentro del barreño, sólo le vi la cabeza.

El Rey rio, no sin envidia. Sus amigos parecían bien encaminados. El condenado ladrón era un tipo afortunado, no cabía duda, el muy maldito se quedaba con una preciosidad de armas tomar. ¿Y yo? Se dijo, ¿Cuándo tendré una digna reina para mi castillo? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando pensamientos que no abandonaban su cerebro desde hace días. Debía portarse como un caballero… como siempre, se recordó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Locke se ajustó el elegante y liviano atuendo frente al espejo con una faja bordada. Sentía la cabeza desnuda sin su bandana. Una prenda tan útil y noble que servía para restañar el sudor, la sangre, para embozarse el rostro y para guardar monedas de oro en caso de necesidad, y tal vez si estaba resfriado, sonarse la nariz… total los caminos de la vida siempre le acercaban a algún río donde lavarla, darle un estrujón y volver a ponérsela.

Salió al dintel de la habitación algo tímido, mirando para todos lados y pensando a quién se encontraría primero… hasta que una visión "Celestial" lo dejó sin aliento. Del cuarto contiguo se asomaba el objeto de sus amores, vestida con un bellísimo vestido cortesano del color del cielo, todo drapeado y bordado de perlas, las que también adornaban su fina garganta. Suspiró. El largo cabello de oro de su amada estaba recogido en un gracioso moño, que finas cintas de brocado azul mantenían en su lugar. Regresó corriendo al cuarto y volvió con una flor…

Nunca creí, dijo Locke, que podrías verte aún más hermosa que el día de la Ópera, "María".

Celes enrojeció.

-Sabes que nunca uso vestido… me siento como "un chocobo enredado en sus arreos".

-Pero pareces una Princesa, tendré que cuidarte de cerca, o vendrán Edgar o Setzer a robarte. La bella guerrera sonrió.

-En el palacio de Gesthal nunca se hacían celebraciones de alegría, sólo comidas con fines políticos y casi siempre los invitados terminaban envenenados, cortesía de Kefka, rememoró. Ustedes se salvaron de milagro, gracias a las habilidades de Edgar de conquistar chicas.

-¿Cierto? Es una pena que la única que le interesa realmente le sea tan esquiva… murmuró para sí el ladrón. ¡Pero basta de recordar cosas tristes! ¿Cuál es la consigna hoy?

-¡Celebrar! Sonrió Celes. Locke tomó su brazo y juntos se dirigieron al gran salón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Terra salía de su cuarto, se encontró a boca de jarro con el soberano del Castillo.

-Querida, le dijo estás adorable… Sus ojos la recorrieron ávidamente desde los brillantes cabellos verdes ensortijados hasta los piececitos calzados en rojos zapatitos engastados de rubí, haciendo una larga pausa para contemplar su aspecto en el vestido que había elegido especialmente para ella… color arena dorado, bordado de pequeñas ágatas con forma de flor que recorrían caprichosamente su anatomía. El efecto era el deseado, Terra parecía envuelta en un abrazo por las arenas del desierto, cuando brillaban bañadas por el Sol, lo que hacía resaltar más la delicada y pálida piel de la muchacha medio Esper. Una faja roja bordada hacía juego con los zapatos y el lazo del Cabello, haciendo un armonioso contraste. Su garganta estaba más seca que el desierto reinante, y para él, la chica era un oasis saturado de líquidos deliciosos y refrescantes, y frutas exquisitas para comer… pero que le estaba terminantemente vedado.

-¿Terminaste de mirar o vas a traer a Relm para que me pinte? Realmente ella no sabía si estar muy molesta o resignadamente divertida.

-Oh, My lady, sólo me distraje un segundo, como, ves sólo veníamos para ver que estuvieras bien y escoltarte al salón.

-¿Veníamos? Terra parecía confundida. Detrás de Edgar, se asomó un sonriente Sabin.

-Oh, muchas gracias Sabin René, dijo ella, y tomando el brazo del gemelo musculoso, partió alegremente… dejando atrás al Rey, quien mascullaba algunas maldiciones no muy santas por lo bajo, contra "los muy condenados monjes santurrones de la montaña". De todas formas no podría entrar al salón tan gloriosamente como había imaginado. Miró con pena el hermoso gillete drapeado, del mismo dorado del vestido de ella, y la corbata carmesí.

-De todas formas, se dijo resignado, es una bonita corbata y no tiene la culpa.

Cuando entró, el Salón más espacioso del palacio, estaba iluminado totalmente por candelabros de velas aromáticas de sándalo y cactus. La platería Real brillaba furiosamente y las flores frescas decoraban el magnífico mesón, atravesado por delicados manteles bordados con el escudo de armas de Fígaro. Soberbios tapices de siglos pasados decoraban las paredes con reproducciones de los momentos más importantes de la historia de la Familia. Tomó nota mental que debía encargar uno que representara la Gran Batalla contra el dios loco Kefka. Sería "su" aporte personal al Salón.

Pero más importante que todo aquél boato, allí estaban sus amigos. Caras felices de personas valiosísimas, que habían confiado en él, y en las que él podía confiar ciegamente, y con quienes había logrado el triunfo. Cyan se veía menos triste. Umaro menos bestial con su cuello y corbata que debían picarle. Mog menos solitario. Gau menos tímido. Shadow un poquitín menos huraño, Interceptor saltaba indecorosamente jugando con los chicos de Terra y Relm… las chicas, hermosas y relajadas. Locke menos nervioso. Strago menos anciano. Cuanta gente maravillosa con quienes había hecho alianza en tiempos de necesidad, pero que estarían juntos quizás por última vez. Luego se repartirían por el mundo para reconstruir, casas, palacios, cercos, comunidades, vidas… pero no era un momento de pena. Todos lo miraban esperando que dijera algo.

-Amigos, sé que el cansancio y el hambre son muchas… je, je, je, como estamos en confianza no daré un gran discurso, pero quiero al menos agradecer, que honren mi mesa con su presencia, que alegren mi casa con sus sonrisas, que hayan compartido conmigo un sueño de libertad y que juntos hallamos alcanzado esa meta que parecía imposible. Luchamos contra una armada poderosa y derrotamos a un Imperio, así que les doy mil veces las gracias, por el mundo, por mi Reino, por mi familia (miró a Sabin y la Nana que forzosamente habían logrado que se uniera a la celebración junto con el Consejero Real) y por mi alma (sus ojos se detuvieron en Terra, que bajó los suyos) ya que podemos celebrar la Paz Mundial, al menos por Hoy. Luego me imagino que muchos querrán volver a sus Pueblos y reconstruir... bajó la cabeza con algo de pesar. Pero ahora, compartamos y disfrutemos de la Vida, la Victoria y este banquete, ¡por ustedes! Culminó el soberano levantando la copa de oro. Todos le imitaron.

-Al menos no está Kefka por aquí, podemos beber con confianza, comentó Locke.

-Es un exquisito vino dulce, dijo Strago, relamiéndose y buscando un servidor que rellenara su copa. Mimo había decidido emularlo y copiaba sus gestos al detalle.

-Creo que tendremos dos borrachos que cargar en vez de uno, rio el Mogle a su amigo Yeti por lo bajo.

Las mejillas de Celes se colorearon.

-Tienes que comer algo, preciosa, o se te subirá a la cabeza, exclamó el ladrón acercando una bandeja de ostras a la curtida guerrera.

-Ah, que conveniente, le pasas ostras para encender su pasión, comentó Edgar…

-¿Qué? No es lo que piensas, yo sólo no quería que se mareara, Locke se puso pálido y luego enrojeció violentamente. Fue la primera bandeja que tenía a la mano, y no tengo porque dar explicaciones, se enfurruñó. Hubo risas generales.

-Bueno, dijo el Rey para cambiar el tema, como ven, mi Nación no es muy próspera, ni mis tierras fértiles. (Nuevas risas). Así que aprovecho de decirles que tengo interés en establecer un comercio de intercambio con los que estén interesados. Cyan, si van a reconstruir Doma, sería bueno que me vendieran algún bosque y yo les entregaría metales o maquinaria a cambio.

-Es una idea excelente, Señor, Doma posee terreno fértil en abundancia, pero está quebrada y hay que reparar el castillo. Además, la nueva familia Real llegará en cualquier momento a hacerse cargo, odio decir esto, pero debo partir lo antes posible para empezar a prepararlo todo, Señor…

-¿Nueva familia Real? ¡Qué injusticia! Exclamó Sabin. ¡Creí que tú serías el nuevo Rey!

-¿Yo? Cyan abrió mucho los ojos. Sólo soy un General. Me encargo de la seguridad y las tropas, sólo un heredero legítimo puede ocupar el trono…

-Hay sangre real, sí, pero está algo podrida, - comentó Setzer, moviendo su copa con suaves giros concéntricos - el primo del Rey fue desterrado por un asunto de malversación o robo al tesoro Real, y ese pillo y su familia son los que heredarán el reino. Creo que son dos hermanos, la esposa del mayor, quien sería el heredero del trono, ha fallecido recientemente, pero le dejó una hija… Muy hermosa, tengo entendido. -Dio un sorbo generoso para acabar de beberse el contenido de la copa - Aunque nadie ha pedido la mano de la bella Alicia, por no poseer heredad ni dote.

-Estás muy bien informado, lo felicitó Edgar, ¿o hay algún interés en la Princesa? ¿Tal vez un posible rapto aéreo? Setzer enrojeció.

- Oh, sólo simple curiosidad la mía. En todo caso, la princesa Alicia y su familia deben estar algo resentidos. Cuando fueron desterrados debieron trabajar la tierra para sobrevivir… Sus manos Reales tuvieron que encallecerse para conseguir el sustento en una modesta granja, no se les permitió llevar casi nada, ¿No es así Cyan?

-Traicionar a Doma es el peor crimen que se puede cometer, dijo el aludido con un dejo de brillo fanático en sus ojos castaños, agradecidos deberían de haber conservado la vida… Aunque ahora la situación es por entero diferente, mi misión es protegerlos con mi vida.

Los ojos de la Nana brillaban. Una Princesa es una Princesa. Y si ha tenido que valorar el trabajo es mejor aún. Y si está soltera… se dijo fascinada, mientras se volvía hacia el Chancellor, y siguió hablando en susurros con él por el resto de la velada.

-Sólo espero que esta vez pueda cuidar mejor de la familia Real… Terminó el samurái con sencillez.

-Si te parece, amigo, puedes traerlos a Fígaro un par de meses, mientras reparan el Castillo, para que estén cómodos, invitó el Rey, y así facilitar tu tarea; un castillo agujereado es difícil de proteger contra los monstruos…

-No tengo palabras para agradecer, dijo Cyan con una reverencia.

-¿Qué clase de fieshta es eshta? ¡Másh vino! Strago golpeaba la copa dorada contra la mesa.

-Ay, este anciano tonto, que vergüenza, dijo Relm tocándose la frente.

-De todas formas es hora que los pequeños se vayan a dormir. La Nana se llevó a los niños, a Gau y a Relm a regañadientes para que no vieran el espectáculo de algunos mayores que habían abusado algo de los líquidos espirituosos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Algo más tarde, sin Strago, Mimo y los niños, el resto disfrutaba un café con pastelillos en la enorme biblioteca del castillo. Umaro y Mog también se retiraron, alegando que querían partir temprano a Narshe. Edgar meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Creo que quieres mantenernos unidos lo más posible, pero no resultará, dijo Locke tomando su hombro consoladoramente. Cada quien debe partir en busca de su destino. Yo recorreré el mundo y te traeré noticias de todos, se ofreció.

-¿Celes se irá contigo?

-No lo creo. Dice que debe ir a Vector para reagrupar las tropas y reconstruir la ciudad. Sospecho que tal vez hasta se haga su nueva gobernante… de todas formas, siempre ha sido un General, lo lleva en la sangre, concluyó, meditabundo.

-Pero en ese caso…

-Es cierto, no estaremos juntos, pero supongo que era demasiado pedir que quisiera marcharse con un pobre "cazador de tesoros". Pero no se librará de mí, dijo con una pícara sonrisa, iré a verla a menudo…

-¡Esa es la actitud! Esta vez fue Edgar quien dio una palmada en la espalda de su camarada. Por lo visto, tenemos debilidad por las muchachas ingobernables.

-Y con magia en la sangre, dijo Locke, mirando con arrobo a Celes, que conversaba animadamente con la chica medio Esper. ¿Y qué hay de ti y Terra?

-Voy a ofrecerle que se quede aquí mientras los niños son pequeños. Tendrán profesores, seguridad y sustento asegurado. Serían buenos ciudadanos para Fígaro, pero sospecho que apenas pasen la adolescencia querrán marchar a Moblitz, a recuperar la heredad de sus padres, terminó con un suspiro.

-¡y Sabin podría darles clases de defensa personal! Sugirió el cazador de tesoros.

-Incluso podría traer a Duncan algunas veces, se entusiasmó con la idea el musculoso.

-¿Traer? ¿Acaso tú tampoco vas a quedarte? Había desilusión en la voz del Monarca de Fígaro.

-No, pero vendré mucho si voy a ser profesor, guiñó Sabin, de todas formas mi casita queda cerca.

-Gracias, hermano, Edgar lo abrazó con emoción. Yo mismo daré clases de esgrima y uso de Armas. Incluiremos a Terra entre el alumnado, agregó con una sonrisa, ahora que su magia es la sombra de lo que fue, necesita más entrenamiento físico. Al escuchar su nombre, las chicas se habían acercado imperceptiblemente.

-Sí, supongo que necesito defenderme de ciertos Reyes de coquetería insufrible, dijo la aludida, mirando hacia el cielo para ponerlo como testigo de sus problemas.

-No te apenes ¡yo mismo te enseñaré a protegerte con un Suplex o un Aura Bolt! Dijo el monje, en la energía espiritual del Chi, hay más poder que en la misma magia, culminó con entusiasmo.

-Otra vez, gracias, hermanito, dijo el Rey con los dientes apretados. Hubo risas generales. Todo mundo empezó a retirarse a la cama.

-Supongo que también te marchas mañana temprano, Shadow, le dijo con pesar al ninja que estaba acodado en una esquina del cuarto.

-Supones bien, tú sabes que voy como el viento… pero también, vengo.

-Creo que es inútil luchar por mantenernos unidos. Los extrañaré a todos. Aunque al menos tendré visitas.

-Es cierto, sobre todo cuando me falten algunos giles para comida de perro. Interceptor irguió las orejas, su fino oído y su intuición le decían que hablaban de él, quien hasta el momento había estado severamente ocupado mordisqueando un suculento hueso rodeado de abundante carne.

-Buenas noches, amigo.

De pronto, todo el cansancio mortal de la Odisea pasada se cernió sobre los hombros de Edgar. De momento sólo quería dormir, mañana sería otro día en el Reino del Desierto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: HOLAS Y ADIOSES.

Quince días más tarde.

-¡Un poco más a la derecha! Con un salto atlético y un giro, Edgar esquivó la espada que blandía Terra. Ésta llevaba un nuevo traje de leotardo, que le permitía moverse con libertad, pero aun así, se veía vivaz y femenina. Sus cabellos verdes ondeaban con gracia al suave soplo de la brisa, mientras se los ordenaba con los dedos. Cada vez que ella se giraba, podía aspirar el olor de canela y sándalo de su shampoo. Era una tarea tormentosamente agradable entrenarla.

Los chicos mayores, que ya tomaban clases, observaban atentamente. Su "madre" había subido varios niveles en sus aptitudes de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas. De pronto, el Aya irrumpió en la terraza con muestras de gran alegría…

-¡Visitas, mi Señor!

-¡Qué bien! Al fin ha llegado Sabin para la tercera lección de Artes marciales, exclamó el soberano dándose la vuelta, pero… en vez del musculoso príncipe de Fígaro, se encontró a boca de jarro con un hombre pálido, magro, adusto, de escasos cabellos negros y lacios y barba.

-Gregoriv, nuevo Rey de Doma, mi Señor, dijo la Nana con una reverencia.

-Este es mi hermano Dimitri, dijo el hombre, mientras un segundo desconocido aparecía tras él, se parecían mucho, aunque este último, tenía un ceño aún más fruncido si cabe, y sus cabellos y barba eran color castaña.

-Y ésta es la princesa Alicia, mi hija, el ceño del rey Gregoriv se suavizó considerablemente al contemplar su mayor obra y quien se cifraban todas sus esperanzas. Alicia era una muchacha bella, espigada y llena de vitalidad, sin embargo, muy callada, saludó a Edgar con una ligera reverencia. Iba sencillamente vestida, pero su porte dejaba bien en claro que tenía sangre real, con sus cabellos ala de cuervo y los ojos negrísimos como pozos profundos.

-Encantado, señorita… Edgar dejó a un lado su espada para tomar la mano de la chica y besarla con respeto. Espero llegaremos a ser buenos amigos… dirigió una mirada circular que incluía al padre y al tío. Estoy muy contento de que aceptaran mi invitación. Nana se hará cargo de que queden cómodamente instalados y que no les falte nada.

La niñera carraspeó… -Mi Señor…

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, esta es Terra, una buena amiga de Fígaro, espero hagan buenas migas y conversen cosas de chicas.

La medio Esper se atoró. Ahora sólo era ¿"Una buena amiga de Fígaro"? Miró a la otra muchacha. Apenas una leve curvatura insinuaba una sonrisa. Estiró sus manos y la guio hasta su nuevo cuarto.

-Nana… susurró Edgar, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegarían hoy?

-Pero que distraída estoy, cariñito, perdona mis canas, dijo el Aya, a todas luces radiante de alegría, Chancellor y yo pensamos que sería muy bueno que llegaran lo antes posible. Así tú y la Princesa Alicia tendréis más tiempo de conocerse. Es una heredera, ¿Podría ser una buena posibilidad de Reina no te parece?

El rey sólo miraba con nostalgia el lugar desde donde desaparecieran las chicas.

-Si tal vez, Aya, tal vez… dijo y calló al ver que Cyan entraba apresuradamente.

-¡Pero hombre! ¡Qué gran alegría verte!, dijo golpeando afectuosamente el hombro del bigotudo, ¿Cómo van las cosas en Doma?

-Bueno, el señor Setzer fue muy amable al traernos, dijo el samurái, lamentablemente yo debo volver para supervisar la reconstrucción, pero me marcharé tranquilo sabiendo que la familia Real está segura aquí. Muchos campesinos y soldados dispersos de los alrededores han venido a ayudar. Les alegra que vuelva a habitarse el palacio y también la seguridad que significa para ellos y para el Reino. La soledad del castillo sólo servía para atraer ladrones y leyendas de fantasmas, Señor.

-¡Quédense esta noche al menos! Quiero que veas los avances en la maquinaria purificadora de agua que he diseñado para Uds.… y aprovecharemos de tomarnos una copa con Setzer por los viejos tiempos.

-Estoy muy agradecido, Señor. Si no fuera por su ayuda…

-¡Qué va! Además, necesito mucha materia prima para construir mi proyecto secreto.

-¿Y no va a decirnos en qué consiste, Señor?

-¡Oh, aún no! Quiero que esté terminado y que sea una gran sorpresa. Haremos una gran fiesta para celebrarlo… deseo invitarlos a todos.

-La verdad la curiosidad me mata, Señor.

-Pues tendrán que esperar un poco más, dijo feliz Edgar, mientras se hacía el interesante.

Finalmente llegaron Sabin y Gau. Éste último, se veía menos delgado y lucía algo menos desgarbado. Además, la alegría y el cariño de su padre adoptivo, habían hecho maravillas con su educación y se daba a entender mucho mejor. Claro, aún aullaba, gemía y gruñía… Sabin estaba más bronceado.

-Estuvimos limpiando de monstruos la ladera Sur del Monte Koltz, rememoró feliz.

Terra los abrazó con gran cariño. El monje musculoso se puso en posición de ataque y ella trató de derribarlo, pero aún no era posible… terminó rodando por el piso, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Necesito más lecciones, maestro…

-Medita hija mía, limpia tu mente, dijo el gemelo del Rey mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

-Yo me vería en problemas si tuviera que hacer limpieza mental, guiñó Edgar.

-Tú, estimado hermano, necesitarías una aspiradora mental. Creo que las telarañas se ven desde afuera, rio Sabin tironeándole de la coleta. Edgar levantó la ballesta y le apuntó como si fuera a disparar.

-¡Pero niños! Qué ejemplo les dan a nuestros invitados.

Los hermanos de Fígaro se volvieron a mirar a los hermanos de Doma. Ni una muestra de alegría ni compañerismo había en sus adustos semblantes. Sólo parecían cansados.

-¿Pero qué clase de anfitrión soy? Yo mismo los guiaré a su torre para que descansen, musitó el soberano. Cuando se marcharon los tres, el artemarcialista se acercó al Chancellor y le dijo por lo bajo:

-Sabia decisión alojarlos en la torre, hay algo que no me gusta de esos dos…

-¡Qué cosas dices! Se quejó el Aya, trátalos con más respeto, ¡pronto serán parte de la familia!

-¿Qué? El rubio musculoso abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido ¿Y ya lo sabe Edgar?

-A su debido momento, querido niño, a su debido momento.

-Nana, eres diabólica… peor que un Zagrem de las montañas. Seguro esperas que no se resista a hacerle la corte como a todas las jovencitas, y cuando eso ocurra, ¡Zas! El cepo sobre el ratón. La anciana no dijo nada más, pero le pareció que sonreía maliciosamente al entrar al Castillo.

-¡Pobre hermano mayor! Se dijo Sabin. Apreciaba más que nada la libertad y sabía que su gemelo no le iba en saga, pero por lo visto, sobre su soltería pesaba una condena de muerte. Él, para su suerte, no tenía nada que ver con chicas… aún.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, sólo la opresiva presencia de los desconocidos restaba brillo a la feliz reunión, aunque, dicho con franqueza, los invitados forzosos no se hacían notar demasiado. Apreciaban en silencio cada detalle de lujo, valorándolo mentalmente, con la idea de que pronto todo eso sería suyo.

Terra y Alicia eran las notas de color que encendían el ambiente. Aunque la segunda parecía tener los labios herméticamente sellados. En cambio, la medio Esper, ya en confianza con sus amigos, se permitía gozar de las bromas y disfrutar de la amena conversación. Una vez más Setzer les narró alguna de sus aventuras recorriendo el mundo entero. Cyan, relajado por primera vez en dos semanas, se permitió gozar de la buena mesa y paladear el delicado y archiconocido vino dulce de Fígaro con más entusiasmo que la última vez.

-El secreto está, en las tierras de secano que hay aledañas a nuestro desierto, dijo con entusiasmo el Rey. Ahí las vides crecen y la uva madura prácticamente sin agua. A menos agua, más dulce… dijo ejemplificando sus palabras al hacer circular una bandeja de suculentas uvas color Burdeos, de nombre "Rosadas". Sabin y yo solíamos darles grandes dolores de cabeza a nuestros tutores escondiéndonos en las viñas, je, je, je, je….

-Y hablando de cosas dulces… ¿Qué pasó con la chica de Maranda, Cyan? ¿Volviste a escribirle o a visitarla?

El aludido enrojeció desde el tupido bigote hasta las raíces del cabello. En verdad había sido cogido en falta. Había escrito algunas cartas más a Lola, pero prefería enfrentarse a una manada de lobos salvajes de Narshe que confesarlo.

-¿Sabes lo que yo creo? Dijo el amante de las Aeronaves, deberíamos concertarte una cita a ciegas con la muchacha, en plan de: "conoce a tu admirador secreto".

-¡Yo lo apoyo ciento por ciento! Las mejillas de Terra estaba coloreadas y su equilibrio ligeramente vacilante, Cyan tienes derecho a tener una novia, eres un caballero adorable… ¡hip!

El Rey la contempló complacido. Se veía deliciosa, y le hacía condenadamente feliz como día con día ganaba seguridad y perdía timidez. Aún estaban a tiempo de anular todos los años de abuso mental que había ejecutado en ella el Imperio.

En el otro extremo… Ahí estaba una chica preciosa, pero tan seria y silenciosa, que parecía transparente. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía tímido con una mujer y prefería guardar las distancias. Tal vez temía que cualquier cosa que le dijera sería interpretada como una afrenta mortal.

-¿Probaste las uvas, Alicia?

-Sí, gracias, su Majestad.

Sabin también la miraba con curiosidad. Las mujeres que conocía eran entrometidas y habladoras. Esta rara avis… había algo extraño en ella. Incluso llegó a creer que podía ser fruto de programación mental. Decidió que la vigilaría de cerca. Después de Kefka, toda precaución era poca.

-¿Qué se sabe de Locke? Dijo Edgar, Sólo nos faltan él y Celes para hacer esta velada más memorable…

-Creo que Celes está organizando la reconstrucción de Vector. Pero están retirando la mayor parte del metal, pretenden venderlo para comprar materias primas para agricultura y construir casas para los aldeanos, dijo Setzer entre sorbo y sorbo de café.

-Nunca está de más el metal, creo que me pondré en contacto para adquirir un par de toneladas, y de paso ayudar a la gente de Vector.

-¡Tú y tu proyecto secreto! ¡Juras que nos morimos de ganas de saber que es! ¿No vas a decírselo ni a tu gemelo? El Rey sonrió, sin decir nada.

-Un vendedor viajero que pasó por Doma, me dijo que un "caza tesoros" exploraba la "Corriente de la Serpiente", alegando que en su lecho seco podría haber naufragios sumergidos o cofres enterrados, acotó Cyan, al parecer, le compró un par de pociones y carne seca.

-¡Este Locke! ¿Cuándo irá a aprender? Ya mismo podría estar casado con Celes y sentar cabeza de una vez por todas… alegó Edgar.

-Seeeh, lo dice el más maduro del grupo, rio su gemelo.

-Perdonando lo presente, dijo Setzer con cortesía hacia las damas, yo me habría casado con esa chica preciosa de armas tomar, al menos unas tres veces en este tiempo.

-Je, je, je, je… causa perdida, amigo mío, yo insistiría con María, dijo el Rey entre risas.

-María… María ya perdió su chispa desde que conocí a Celes… Y a Terra, dijo guiñándole a esta última.

-Lo que yo creo… es que ninguna mujer te apetece y sólo hablas por hablar… se picó la chica Esper.

A Setzer se le secó la risa en el rostro. Cuánta verdad había en las palabras de una muchachita medio borracha. Posaba de raptor y conquistador, pero su corazón nunca había podido olvidar a Daryl.

-Bueno, yo creo que es hora de dormir, mañana temprano, entrenamiento, amenazó Sabin a su hermano y a la muchacha de cabellos verdes. Poco a poco se fueron retirando del Salón (Terra muy aferrada al brazo de su mentor culturista).

Los últimos en marcharse fueron los de Doma. Cyan dormitaba en su silla, e iba a remecerlo el Rey Gregoriv, cuando Dimitri le dijo:

-Son una banda de tontos sentimentales. Es obvio quien va a dar las órdenes de aquí en adelante… Alicia, debes mostrarte más cooperadora con el plan. Si no muestras interés en tu prometido todo se irá por el drenaje, y no quieres volver a pelar papas y matar pollos, ¿no?

La niña negó con la cabeza baja. El trabajo de la granja no le era desagradable, pero sabía que la delicada salud de su padre no resistiría mucho más con ese tren de vida.

-Tienes razón, tío Dimitri…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de ponerse el pijama, Sabin bostezó. Moría de sueño. Había sido una linda velada… Repentinamente, todo su sopor se espabiló. Sintió ruidos leves fuera de la ventana y una sombra oscureció por un segundo la luz de la luna que bañaba su lecho señorial.

Cuidadosamente se asomó. Alcanzó a ver apenas un jirón de tela rojiza que doblaba la esquina del tejado. Se frotó los ojos. ¿Estaría alucinando? Salió por la ventana con sus pies desnudos y caminando sigilosamente, fue pasito a paso, cuidando de no pisar una teja suelta o algo así que delatara su presencia. Lo que vio lo dejó patidifuso…

Un ninja vestido de negro y rojo, armado de una katana, practicaba mandobles en solitario. ¿Pero quién? Su cercanía al cuarto del Rey era peligrosa, sin embargo, no parecía ser este el objetivo de sus ataques.

-¿Quién eres? Lo amenazó con sus poderosos puños. El ninja lo miró con su rostro embozado y con agilidad pasmosa desapareció. Que misterio. Decidió no decir nada hasta averiguar más. Ya encontraría motivos para quedarse unos días en el Castillo. Verificó el cuarto de su hermano. El soberano de Fígaro babeaba sobre la almohada. –Terra… murmuró. Sabin se habría regodeado burlándose de su gemelo, pero decidió dejarlo dormir.

Al día siguiente, tras entrenar esgrima y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, los habitantes del Castillo disfrutaban de un opíparo almuerzo.

-¿Así que vas a quedarte? Terra estaba felizmente sorprendida.

El artemarcialista contempló la idea de contarle su encuentro nocturno al menos a Cyan, pero éste ya tenía suficientes problemas. Dentro de un rato debería volver a Doma, a seguir supervisando la reconstrucción. Setzer, moría por volver al cielo… Decidió encargarse personalmente de desentrañar la identidad del misterioso visitante nocturno. Además su hermano parecía más ocupado y distraído que nunca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la tarde, la chica Esper contaba cuentos a los chicos más pequeños. Al ir al cuarto del bebé de Katarin, se sorprendió al encontrar a Edgar jugando con él.

-¿No es maravilloso? Le dijo él, gratamente sorprendido, Como una cosita pequeñita e indefensa se convierte en un oso luchador como Sabin.

Ella sonrió. Recordó aquella vez precisamente en que confundió al otro gemelo con un plantígrado. Sentía una cosa cálida por dentro, había algo tan enternecedor ver al Rey acariciando tan dulce y consideradamente al hijito de su hija adoptiva.

-Tal vez deberías considerar tener tus propios hijos, aceptó Terra, sonrojándose, creo que serías un buen padre.

-¿Tú crees? ¡Es que tuve de ejemplo al mejor!, la sonrisa del soberano y sus ojos cristalinos se iluminaron. Papá siempre sabía cuándo ser estricto y cuando dejar de lado los protocolos y rodar por la alfombra luchando con nosotros. Tienes razón. Me voy haciendo mayor, ya es hora de encargar al cielo una cosita de éstas, dijo haciendo rodar a la criatura, que gorjeaba de alegría. La Nana tiene la idea de que debería pedir la mano de la Princesa Alicia, para decir verdad, yo no estaba tan seguro, hasta ahora…

Una mano de hielo estrujó el corazón de ella. Toda la calidez se extinguió de golpe.

-¿La Princesa Alicia? Ah era claro, se dijo Terra ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Ella llevaba meses rechazándolo, alegando su inexperiencia y falta de conocimiento romántico, y además… estaba aquello de que no tenía sangre Real.

– Supongo que es una buena elección, tan buena como cualquiera, dijo bajando la vista, ya que no abundan las Princesas solteras, y ya que las Bodas Reales siempre son concertadas por conveniencia...

-¿Sabes? ¡La boda de mis padres no fue de conveniencia!

Papá tenía 15 años cuando en un paseo por el pueblo, conoció a mi madre, de ocho. Ella era una pequeña que habían dejado misteriosamente en la puerta del orfanato. Ya entonces era tan hermosa, que la llamaban "Cristal, la estrella del Desierto" la trajeron al Castillo y ocho años más tarde, se casaron… Pero hubo poder mágico ni curandera que la salvara al darnos a luz. Mi padre la amaba tanto. Nunca volvió a casarse.

-Supongo que eso es amor de verdad, dijo ella volviéndose a otro lado… Los ojos de la chica Esper estaban velados de lágrimas, no sabía si por la honesta confesión de Edgar o por las noticias que acababa de darle. Ni ella podía comprenderse en esos momentos. Cortó por lo sano – Debo hacer dormir al bebé, es hora de su siesta.

-¿No puedo quedarme? El rey parecía contrariado. Bueno, supongo que tengo tareas que afrontar, dijo, saliendo abruptamente.

Terra abrazó al bebé y lo meció con ternura. Casi se arrepentía de haber permitido que sus padres salieran a dar un paseo. Mientras lo acunaba, dejó fluir sus lágrimas con abandono.

-¡Ay, pequeño Eric! No comprendo lo que me pasa…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día había transcurrido sin novedad. Setzer y Cyan se habían marchado a bordo del Falcon. A la misma hora de la noche anterior, Sabin se había deslizado por el techo del Castillo, y esperaba oculto tras una chimenea. El ninja misterioso apareció puntualmente y tras algunas elongaciones continuó la práctica interrumpida el día anterior. Al parecer manejaba con maestría varias armas.

Por más que estrujaba su cerebro, no podía imaginarse quien podría ser. ¿Un guardia del Castillo? No, estaban todos bastante bien alimentados. Y los herederos de Doma eran más altos y parecían débiles. Por ahora decidió dedicarse a observar, le pareció casi hipnótico y agradable. Dos horas después, el ninja dio por terminada la práctica y se escurrió silenciosamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unos días después, durante el almuerzo, el Comedor Real parecía preparado como para una fiesta. Sin grandes preámbulos, el Rey anunció a toda la corte su decisión de pedir la mano de la Princesa Alicia.

Los invitados de Doma sonrieron con una alegría que a Terra se le hizo totalmente falta de sorpresa y calidez, como si no hubieran esperado otra cosa. Alicia, bien podría haber estado esculpida en hielo, si no hubiera sido por la ligera reverencia ceremonial con que aceptaba lo decidido por las familias.

Miró a Edgar. Estaba muy serio, ¿Acaso un matrimonio no era motivo de algazara, felicidad, echar la casa por la ventana? Apenas conoce a la chica, ¿Cómo puede amarla?

En los días anteriores, había tratado de hacerse amiga de la muchacha, averiguar cómo sería la futura esposa de Edgar, pero ella hablaba muy poco, y menos de sí misma. Sólo le había contado parcialmente sobre su dura, pero apacible, vida en la granja. La forma ingeniosa en que habían logrado conseguir un tutor para ella a cambio de productos agrícolas. Lo mucho que quería a su madre, quién había ido apagándose poco a poco, sin haber podido superar del todo el cambio de situación. Ella apenas tenía cinco años cuando salieron del Castillo. No había podido extrañar la vida Palaciega, había crecido en el campo y se sentía violenta en un salón tan adornado y lleno de gente, le gustaba la sencillez, los animales, las montañas indómitas y verdes, nada parecido a un Castillo metálico en medio de un desierto.

Acaso con el tiempo se adaptarán el uno al otro y terminarán queriéndose, se dijo, tal vez ese fuego apasionado que llaman amor no existe en realidad. Pero sus dudas persistían, al recordar el brillo de confianza, ternura y deseo que sorprendía entre Locke y Celes cuando creían que nadie los estaba viendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cayó la noche. Sabin, sin saber por qué, como si de una cita se tratara, estaba esperando en su escondite habitual la nocturna aparición del ninja. Como cada noche, el misterioso personaje, realizó su rutina de entrenamiento a la luz de la luna. Pero, esta vez, impelido por una fuerza extraña, decidió hacerse visible. Rápido como un rayo, el sorprendido artemarcialista nocturno intentó escapar, no sin que su espía alcanzara cogerle una mano.

-¡Espera! Le dijo mientras forcejeaban con brío ¿Quién eres?

En vez de responder, e imposibilitado de soltar su muñeca de la tenaz garra de su captor, el misterioso embozado sacó un cuchillo. Sabin no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ¿Era capaz de cortarse una mano en vez de revelar sus secretos? Comenzaron una lucha silenciosa por el arma. Una peligrosa danza al borde mismo del alero del Castillo. Muchos metros los separaban del suelo. A pesar de la pugna desesperada del ninja, huir le era imposible. Usó la fuerza de su cuerpo para impulsarse hacia abajo, pero el peso muerto de Sabin le impidió la caída y ambos quedaron casi colgando del precipicio.

-¡Se acabó el juego amigo, suelta el arma!

El delgado "Kunai" brilló como un relámpago plateado al ir a enterrarse entre la hierba.

Un pequeño descuido de Sabin le valió tres asaetadas y mortales estrellas ninjas en el brazo que sujetaba con firmeza al desconocido, pero aun así, no soltó su presa.

-¡Ríndete amigo!

-¡Nunca! Prefiero que me dejes caer… la voz tras la máscara sonaba enronquecida artificialmente.

Con el brazo herido, rugiendo, levantó al embozado y rodó para alejarse del borde. La mano que retorcía el otro brazo, la liberó un segundo y arrancó la máscara rojinegra. Sintió como el cuerpo del otro se destensaba y languidecía como un trapo, cayendo de rodillas y ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Una larga mata de cabellos negros comenzó a ondear en la brisa nocturna.

-Me has derrotado. He perdido mi honor. Sacó la brillante y afilada katana de su funda y se la presentó con ambas manos, vencida, las muñecas cruelmente amoratadas por la fuerza de Sabin – Acaba con mi vida de una vez, concluyó.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos hercúleos y levantándolo, observó su faz a la luz de la luna. Se quedó helado…

-¿Alicia?

De los ojos negro azabache manaban lágrimas de ira y frustración…

-Tanto entrenar para ser derrotada por una masa de músculos sin seso como tú… Mi maestro se moriría de vergüenza, prefiero morir honorablemente, si me dejas sola, me haré yo misma el harakiri.

Los ojos de Sabin estaban llenos de asombro y de preguntas, pero también de ternura y de admiración.

-¿Cómo es posible que una delicada Princesa haya pasado por un riguroso entrenamiento ninja?

-¿Eres tan obtuso que no lo entiendes? Desde que dejó Doma mi padre ha temido que vayan en su busca para vengarse… Veneno, sicarios… El y tío Dimitri decidieron que ya que era la única en condiciones de soportar el entrenamiento, al menos, lo intentara. Supongo que un hijo le habría sido de más utilidad como guardaespaldas. Yo soy apenas una débil mujer, que le he servido estos días al menos para soñar con recuperar el poder perdido, gritó la muchacha, mientras las lágrimas de ira y frustración seguían manando de sus ojos.

Algo mágico había en esa noche, con el susurro del viento agitando el cabello de Alicia a quien aún sostenía entre sus brazos, suavizada la presión de sus férreos músculos. Había sangre manando de su brazo y poco a poco su mente salía de su estupor. Levantó la barbilla de Alicia y miró sus ojos profundos y húmedos como pozos del Desierto de Fígaro… cuajados de lágrimas, brillando como joyas de la Corona Real. Imperceptiblemente, como en trance, bajó su rostro hasta la diminuta Kunoichi y apresó su delicada boca rosada en un beso candente, mientras por sus comisuras paladeaba aún el sabor salado de sus blancas y delicadas mejillas. Ella, tímidamente comenzó a responder a su ternura, apoyando sus manos pequeñas en el torso de acero de él. Las manos de Sabin acariciaron la seda azabache de su cabello y su diminuta cintura mientras continuaba besándola con frenesí.

Abruptamente, se dejó caer de rodillas.

-¡Perdóname! He sido un insensato. No voy a decir nada de tus secretos. De todas formas, pronto serás la esposa de mi hermano…

Alicia recogió su desgarrada capucha sus armas, y se marchó silenciosamente, dejando a un desolado e insomne artemarcialista a solas con su conciencia… que le pesaba más que las muñequeras y tobilleras de hierro que solía usar para entrenar. Ni siquiera se acercó a contemplar a Edgar, que dormía el sueño de los justos y de los inocentes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: TERRA SE MARCHA.

Así era como había comenzado todo. Era mentirse a sí misma creer que su desazón se debía a otros motivos. No era una chica tan buena después de todo… amargamente celosa por la boda de sus amigos. El Castillo estaba siendo limpiado y abrillantado meticulosamente y se encargaban flores bellas y exóticas de todos los Reinos, conservadas en cofres especiales con un doble fondo con hielo, para mantenerlas frescas hasta el feliz suceso. No soportaba los preparativos. Sentía náuseas de ver a la Nana pavoneándose con la lista de invitados y discutiendo el Buffet con los encargados de la Cocina Real.

Actuó con naturalidad, pero subrepticiamente comenzó a reunir las pertenencias de sus hijos en una carreta tirada por dos magníficos chocobos, de plumas amarillo brillante y gentil continente, tan alegres que su sola vista la reconfortaba en días anteriores, más hoy no.

-¿Por qué nos vamos, mamá? Yo quiero ver el traje de la novia, alegaban las niñitas.

-¡Yo quiero seguir mi entrenamiento! Alegaban los chicos.

Con gran dominio de sí misma, logró reunirlos a todos, menos a Katarin y Dwayne, que se habían mudado a una cabañita a las afueras del desierto con su bebé.

-¿Se marcha señorita Terra? ¿No se quedará a la fiesta? La sorpresa del Guardia de turno era evidente. Pero como El Rey había dado órdenes de dejarla ir y venir a su antojo, la dejó marchar sin más comentarios, aunque se quedó dubitativo.

Una vez en el camino, el aire fresco, el canto de las aves, y la suave brisa refrescaron su espíritu. Los chicos, resignados, comenzaron a cantar canciones de ronda que aprendieron en la Corte, donde tan felices habían sido.

-…"El Rey quiere una doncella, bella, bella; El Rey quiere una Princesa, regia, regia; El Rey quiere una manzana, sana, sana; El Rey quiere a la más linda de la tierra"…

-¿Podrían cambiar la tonada, niños? Una ligera jaqueca se asomaba en ciernes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el Palacio todo eran carreras y preparativos. Ya habían llegado varios amigos del Rey, la Nana había visto con resignación volver al Moggle, al Yeti, al Mimo… Al tipo de la nave voladora, al de los bigotes y la cara tan seria, a los Ancianos cabeza de los Rebeldes, al Viejo Mago cascarrabias y su nieta…

El Rey había tenido poco tiempo para recibir a sus amigos, entre las preparaciones de la Boda, y los ratos que permanecía oculto en uno de los sótanos… pero estos departían alegremente en un saloncito pequeño comiendo bocadillos y comentando las novedades y haciéndose relación de las aventuras vividas por cada uno. Sabin y Gau se les unieron, pero para extrañeza de sus amigos, el artemarcialista estaba callado y demasiado serio, sin salpimentar la conversación con sus habituales bromas. Cuando le preguntaron por el vendaje de su brazo, lo aludió a un chocobo chúcaro que lo había arañado con la pata.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alicia se miró en el espejo. Su traje blanco y bordado, lleno de perlas y piedritas brillantes relucía. La corona de brillantes y el albo velo, que debían hacerla parecer una Princesa de sueños, sólo se le antojaban la mortaja de un fantasma. Desde muy niña había aprendido a reprimir sus sentimientos y a no expresar su opinión para no incomodar a su padre y tío, mal momento había elegido para dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. En su mente, repetía una y otra vez, el beso candente de Sabin, sus tiernas caricias… ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

Esta misma noche iba a ser de su esposo. Hermano gemelo del otro, pero tan distinto. Tan serio y frío para con ella, se había sorprendido tanto al verlo reír y bromear con sus amigos. Debería ser una esposa de adorno, así como había sido una hija digna de los deseos y parecer de su familia. Y lo triste, es que estaba dispuesta a serlo sin luchar para nada con el destino…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sería una canallada. Se dijo Edgar. Pero todo su ser lo impulsaba a buscar a Terra y hacer el último intento por despertar la más mínima emoción en ella. ¡Si al menos le hubiera dado aunque fuera una pequeña luz de esperanza! Él la habría esperado, el tiempo que quisiera… pero nunca logró traspasar la dura coraza con que ella mantenía a salvo su lastimado corazón. Alegaba no comprender y se alejaba en silencio.

Está bien. Se dio ánimos. Sólo una última vez, para no quedar con el sabor amargo y la curiosidad de preguntarse día con día, que habría ocurrido si se hubiera atrevido.

Aclaró la garganta y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos en el cuarto de la muchacha. ¡Nada!

-¿Terra? No hubo respuesta.

-Está bien, dijo, ¡voy a entrar, más te vale llevar la ropa puesta! ¡No estoy dispuesto a aceptar que sigas enojada conmigo! Giró la perilla suavemente. ¡La puerta no estaba con seguro! Abrió. La habitación se encontraba vacía y ningún objeto personal delataba la presencia reciente de una muchacha en el cuarto.

-¡Nana! Llamó. El Aya acudió presurosa. ¿Dónde está Terra?

Ésta lo miró enojada. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber dónde se encontraba una persona de cientos de ellas que pululaban por el castillo? Un negro presagio invadió de a poco su ánimo. Con la Nodriza a la saga, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al puesto de los soldados de Guardia, a la entrada del Recinto. Con una mano sobre el pecho, calmó su respiración y preguntó con voz que luchaba por ser relajada e impersonal:

-Soldado, ¿ha visto usted a la Señorita Terra?, aquella del cabello verde…

El Guarda se mordió el labio. ¿Debía haber dado aviso? Tal vez el Rey le castigara por el error, o tal vez fuera indulgente, de todos modos, era el día de su Boda. ¿Qué hacía en la Puerta preguntando por su amiga?

-La señorita Terra, se marchó hace como una hora señor, ¿Hicimos mal en no dar aviso? Ud. Dijo que sus amigos irían y vendrían libremente...

-¿Se marchó? consultó intentando mantener la tranquilidad de la fachada, ¿Cómo salir a dar un paseo, tú dices?

-No Señor, no lo creo, pidió una carreta tirada por dos chocobos en la Chocobería del Castillo, con todos los niños y sus pertenencias…

El negro presagio se hacía real más real de lo que él hubiera querido. Corrió escaleras arriba, cogió sus armas, y montándose de un salto en su cabalgadura favorita, que trinó de alegría al sentir su peso sobre su lomo, partió hecho una estampida. Apenas si alcanzó a preguntar el punto cardinal hacia donde partiera la Esper fugitiva… Atrás quedaban el polvo, la arena y la Nana, hecha una furia y gritando indignada en la puerta del Castillo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unos kilómetros más allá… el panorama era distinto. La carreta yacía volcada. Uno de los chocobos muerto, el otro herido… los niños, apiñados y temerosos, se escondían detrás de su madre adoptiva, quien con los brazos abiertos, se oponía al enorme gigante que les cortaba el paso, armando de una porra. Había querido su mala suerte, que este engendro hubiera salido ese mismo día en búsqueda de los asesinos de su hermano, Gigas, y hubiera reconocido el cabello verdoso de la muchacha. Había intentado todo. Razonar con él, luchar con el entrenamiento que le había dado Sabin… pero en el fondo sabía que era demasiado adversario para ella sola, aún si conservara sus poderes mágicos.

-Suban al chocobo cuando les diga, susurró a los niños, vuelvan al castillo por ayuda o al menos refúgiense en la casita de Katarin…

-¡Pero mamá! ¡No queremos dejarte sola contra ese monstruo! Lágrimas de terror resbalaban de las caritas infantiles, que no deseaban perder de nuevo a sus padres y repetir el horror de Moblitz.

-¡Obedezcan! Yo derrotaré al gigante y los seguiré…

-¡No pelearás sola! La voz clara y valiente del Rey Edgar se le metió en los poros haciéndole sentir un improbable júbilo.

Los pequeños. Montados en los dos chocobos, el sobreviviente y el favorito del Rey, se alejaron, dejando tras sí una nube de polvo y arena. Terra miró agradecida a su buen amigo, mientras juntos le hacían frente al monstruo, que miraba alternadamente a uno y otro de los insectos que osaban enfrentarlo.

-Mejor… musitó, mataré a dos de los que hicieron daño a Gigas y me faltarán menos. Levantó la porra con brío. Edgar la esquivó y le dejó varias flechas enterradas en la muñeca a modo de recuerdo, con su flamante ballesta.

_Ugh…. ¡Hacer daño! El monstruo saltó sobre los dos pies, causando un terremoto, que desequilibró a nuestros héroes.

Al Rey se le escapó la ballesta, mientras intentaba ayudar a la chica Esper a ponerse de pie.

-¡Grug golpea! La masa del gigante bajó sobre ellos haciendo silbar el aire con mortífera determinación. El Rey empujó a Terra, quien rodó de costado, pero no alcanzó a esquivarla del todo él mismo. Un agudo dolor subió por su pierna al ser aplastada por la maza gigante.

-¡Edgar! Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de la muchacha al verlo herido frente a sus ojos. Reconcentró todo el poder mágico remanente en su ser… No era mucho, pero estaba llena de ira y de dolor…

-¡FIRA!

El arma del gigante estalló en llamas y la soltó dando aullidos de dolor… mientras se metía los lastimados dedos en la boca.

Terra apenas podía respirar. Se sentía tan débil, al borde del desmayo, mientras veía como en una pesadilla como el monstruo, retrocedía tomando carrera y volvía a la carga para aplastarlos con sus enormes pies… Edgar trasteaba bajo la capa. Sorprendida, lo vio sacar la motosierra, echarla a andar y arrojarla con todas sus fuerzas al estómago del gigante.

El atacante se detuvo en seco y quedó mudo de estupor, poniendo la mano en su estómago y sacándola llena de sangre que chorreaba de sus enormes dedos gruesos como troncos de árboles.

-GGGAAAAAAHGGGGG…. Con un estertor se desplomó y el cuerpo desmesuradamente grande rodó hacia ellos, arrastrándolos ladera abajo con gran estrépito y nubes de arena y piedras que los acompañaron en su caída.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, Terra vio el cuerpo de Edgar aplastado por un brazo gigante, y se arrastró hasta él. Estaba magullada en todo el cuerpo, y cada centímetro le dolía infiernos, pero tras algunos minutos, pudo liberarlo a tirones del mortal abrazo del monstruo. Apoyó los rizos tiesos de barro, tierra y sangre sobre el corazón del Soberano. Aún latía débilmente… Como pudo, se puso a gatas y lo arrastró hasta una cueva pequeña, una mera rendija en la piedra, pero que los mantendría más frescos que bajo el sol, con las altas temperaturas que a esa hora se enseñoreaban del desierto.

Una gota de agua subterránea recorría la pared del fondo y se perdía entre las piedras. Con paciencia acumuló lo suficiente para lavarse las manos y el rostro, las heridas, pero el esfuerzo de arrastrar a Edgar había sido demasiado y volvió a desmayarse. Habían pasado otro par de horas cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia. Arrancó un pedazo de la capa del Rey. Lo lavó en la vertiente y luego se arrastró hacia él para lavarle las heridas y refrescarle la frente. No pintaba nada bien… Ardía en fiebre a causa del daño recibido en la pierna. Por salvarme, se dijo con dolorido remordimiento.

Es mi culpa, se dijo inútilmente, si le hubiera anunciado que me marchaba, me lo habría impedido o me habría mandado con una escolta. El camino a Moblitz es largo y peligroso… pero no tuve el valor de enfrentarlo y decírselo. Una gruesa lágrima rodó sobre el herido. Fue en busca de más agua, y levantando su malherida cabeza, la dejó resbalar por sus labios resecos y agrietados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, Locke y Celes habían llegado al Castillo.

-Es extraño que llegáramos al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió la chica, pero el bribón sólo sonrió.

La verdad había hecho una buena parte del viaje escondido entre el equipaje de la misma carreta de su amada. Llevaba varios días vigilando de lejos los movimientos de la ex General del Imperio, aunque sin delatar su presencia. La había visto, día con día, apoyar a los aldeanos de Vector y trabajar hombro con hombro en la reconstrucción. Ya había varias familias cultivando la tierra y arreglando sus casas en Nuevo Vector. Sabía que Celes quería también fundar una escuela para los chicos.

-Supongo que todo irá bien con Vector, dijo haciéndose el desentendido. Ella le relató con entusiasmo cada avance que había logrado, llena de alegría por su interés.

Cuando llegaron al Salón sólo vieron caras de preocupación.

-Llegan tarde, les dijo Setzer, la Boda se ha suspendido por causas de fuerza mayor… El pájaro ha volado.

-¿Qué dices? La General estaba escandalizada. Además acaba de emperifollarse tanto… ¡y por nada!

-Edgar ha desaparecido…

-¡No sólo Edgar! Sabin entró como una tromba, pálido y contraído el semblante, -¡Terra y los niños no están!

-Cyan juntó ambas palmas y medio preguntó, medio sentenció: ¿Huida romántica? Digo, aclaró enrojeciendo, no tengo demasiada experiencia en ello, pero he leído…

-Lo dudo mucho. Todos sabemos que Edgar puede ser cualquier cosa, menos un irresponsable, traigan al Guardia de Turno y aclaremos las dudas, espetó Shadow desde un rincón, sobresaltando a todos, ya que nadie lo vio ni lo oyó llegar.

La Nodriza y el Soldado, desolados, relataron cómo, al enterarse de la marcha de la Esper, el Rey había partido en su búsqueda, frenético y sin oír la voz de la razón.

-Y esa muchachita, agregó furiosa, ¡arruinar la Boda de esa manera!

-Lo dudo mucho Nana, a mi parecer, Terra deseaba todo lo contrario, que no se notara su partida hasta que fuera ya muy tarde, saltó Celes, defendiendo a su amiga.

-Fue una jugada peligrosa, comentó el Ninja. Sugiero que armemos Grupos de búsqueda de tres personas al menos. Habremos derrotado a la Sanguijuela mayor, pero los caminos siguen llenos de monstruos y puede que hayan encontrado más de una dificultad.

Todos se sumaron al inteligente plan del Mercenario. Rápidamente se fueron organizando a sus órdenes.

Locke y Celes decidieron ir juntos.

-¡Yo iré con Uds. Señores! Se ofreció Cyan.

EL Mogle, Umaro y Gogo, entre señas y gruñidos, se formaron en bloque. Decidieron, para horror del Aya, dejarlos para defender el castillo.

Setzer, Relm y Strago, a bordo del Falcon, se dedicarían a monitorear desde el cielo, dispuestos a avisar de cualquier hallazgo, como a enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza aérea.

-Interceptor y yo haremos rastreo de pisadas y huellas, dijo el intrépido ninja, dándole a oler una capa del Soberano a su can. El perro olfateó reconcentradamente, cerrando los ojos. Si encontramos algo, lanzaré una bengala, se ofreció el amo.

Sabin dirigiría el grupo restante. Gau se puso a su lado inmediatamente.

El ninja se volvió a la gente de Doma, que entraba en ese momento…

-¿Alguno de Uds. desea acompañarnos?

Gregoriv y Dimitri se negaron rotundamente. Estaban demasiado indignados con Edgar para colaborar.

-¡Yo iré con Sabin! Dijo Alicia con determinación.

-¿Usted? Esto no es un día de campo jovencita… se le escapó a Cyan, rascándose la cabeza con preocupación.

-Alicia… comenzó a reconvenirla su padre.

-No, está bien, dijo Shadow, pero apúrate.

-Sólo denme un minuto. Y volvió, para sorpresa de todos, con su traje de ninja rojo y armada hasta los dientes. Los chicos quedaron impresionados.

-¿Se conocían de antes? Interrogó Locke.

-La chica y yo estuvimos con el mismo maestro, dijo el guerrero de las katanas alegremente. El maestro Hanasake le tenía gran estima y confiaba en sus dotes.

Superada la sorpresa, partieron en distintas direcciones. Era ya bastante entrada la tarde cuando salieron las Partidas. Ninguno sabía que iban a encontrar en su desesperada búsqueda de amigos en apuros…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar…

Terra comprobó el pulso de su amigo. Los imperceptibles espasmos le decían que seguía con vida, pero apenas. Cada cierto tanto le mojaba la cara y la frente, pero lo fiebre seguía subiendo. Inesperadamente, Edgar abrió los ojos. La miró con ternura.

-¿Me reconoces? Preguntó la chica con alivio.

-¿Cómo no iba a conocerte, Madre? Ah, entonces todo ha sido una pesadilla, ¡Estás conmigo! ¡Nadie va a separarnos ahora! Papá casi no tiene tiempo de jugar con Sabin y conmigo. ¿Pero tú si lo tendrás? Tuve una pesadilla horrible; soñé que estabas en el Cielo y no podías tomar mi mano…

La chica no pudo más que coger la mano del herido. Éste la besó con reverencia. Desvaría, se dijo, será mejor seguirle la corriente.

-¡Oh, ahora lo tengo claro! Exclamó entre lágrimas el monarca, es verdad, estás muerta… pero has venido a velarme y a darme un beso, ¿O a llevarme contigo? Al menos quisiera tener la felicidad de sentir tu cariño y tus besos por una sola vez, madrecita… Mi hermano y yo hemos sido fuertes. Prometimos no llorar y dejar a papá tranquilo, pero, ¡nos has hecho tanta falta! La Nana es muy gruñona, dijo con un mohín. Nos quiere, pero vive aleccionándonos, especialmente a mí. ¡Todo ha de hacerse a su voluntad! Y tú… ¡Eres tan buena y hermosa! Tus retratos, son apenas una mentira, ¡No reflejan tus ojos brillantes como estrellas y tu piel de mármol nacarado!

Terra no resistió la ráfaga de compasión y ternura que la invadía por momentos. Temblando, se agachó sobre el hombre que yacía herido y besó su frente. Pero no pudo contenerse, mientras las lágrimas se hacían camino por sus mejillas ardientes, saturó de besos el hermoso rostro doliente del novio de la Princesa Alicia… Luego, vio con dolor que había vuelto a perder el sentido y se perdía en la sima profunda y sin retorno de la fiebre.

¡Si pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo! En el estado de debilidad que se encontraba, era suicida recurrir a su poder mágico remanente, pero, decidida, más que nunca a conservar la vida del que muchas veces había salvado la suya, se reconcentró con los puños apretados.

-¡CURE! No pasó nada. Apenas débiles chispas salieron de sus dedos. Se maldijo a sí misma. Tenía que intentarlo con más fuerza…

-¡CURERA! Una ráfaga luminiscente salió a raudales de sus dedos, hermosos cristales brillantes iluminaron la oscuridad renegrida de la cueva, bañando como un bálsamo el cuerpo yaciente de Edgar, envolviéndolo con su pacífica luz. Deslumbrada y desfalleciente, fue lo último que alcanzó a ver antes que la abandonaran las fuerzas y caer rendida…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: CAMINOS CRUZADOS.

Sabin marchaba a paso firme. Alicia, con paso ligero y rápido, apenas si podía mantenerse a su altura. Era obvio que la preocupación ro su hermano no le daba respiro alguno. Gau trotaba como un lobo a su lado. De repente, se agachó sobre el cieno.

-¡Padre! Olfateó intensamente. – ¡Chocobos!

La chica usó su vista de lince, pero no percibió nada de momento. –Deben estar muy lejos, exclamó, perpleja, ¿Por qué te dice padre, acaso es tu hijo? Culminó dudosa, no notaba demasiado parecido entre ambos, salvo en lo salvajes, se dijo.

Sabin la miró de reojo. Darle una explicación no le haría daño a nadie… Así mientras su protegido correteaba y se paraba de tanto en tanto, le narró la forma inusual en que se había criado el chiquillo, suelto al mundo, en el Veldt y cómo había decidido adoptarlo y llevarlo a las montañas con él.

El corazón de la Princesa latía desacompasadamente. Un fuego desconocido la impulsaba a arrojarse en los brazos de ese gigante musculoso pero de alma tan dulce y gentil… El incendio que había despertado en sus labios recorría todo su ser, contaminando su sangre y recorriéndola por completo. Enrojeció.

-Se lo que estás pensando… comenzó el artemarcialista, pero no es lo que crees.

-¿Sí? Respondió la muchacha, desfalleciente.

-Seguro estás pensando que mi hermano es un cabeza hueca y un idiota, pero el asunto es, que nosotros apreciamos mucho a Terra, de seguro se preocupó cuando vio que se marchaba sola, ella es muy fuerte, pero frágil al mismo tiempo... Y le contó también, un poco de la singular historia de la jovencita de cabello verde.

-Es muy triste, dijo la chica cuando el joven terminó su relato. Al menos ella se había criado con sus padres, aún entre el odio y el resentimiento había algo de amor para su hija.

-¡Al suelo! Sabin la empujó intempestivamente.

-¿Pero qué..?

-¡Shhhsshhh!

Una monstruosa águila gigante descendía sobre ellos, seguramente pensando en convertirlos en su cena. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gau se arrojó sobre ella mordiéndole un ala.

-¡PUMMEL! Sabin realizó unos mandobles y luego cayó sobre el ave con una ráfaga de golpes de sus poderosos puños.

-¡TAK STARS! Cuidando de no herir a sus amigos, Alicia arrojó sus estrellas ninja y se lanzó sobre el pajarraco empuñando la katana.

Al sentirse herido el monstruo decidió remontar el vuelo, luego de sacudirse a la ninja y al culturista. Gau aún estaba aferrado a las alas…

-¡Lánzate! Le gritó el gemelo del Rey. La caída del niño fue frenada por la ninja que rodó con él en sus brazos para evitar golpearse en las piedras.

-¡AURABOLT! Sabin realizó una mantra que produjo un deslumbrante "láser espiritual" que atravesó al pájaro de parte a parte.

Media hora más tarde, y habiendo desplumado una parte del águila, ésta se asaba lentamente sobre unas piedras. El olor que les traía el aire era apetecible. Anochecía.

-No deben estar muy lejos. Pero con esta oscuridad, sería casi imposible encontrarlos, dijo el artemarcialista con pesar, mientras trazaba líneas en la arena con una rama. Filetearon algunos trozos del ave y compartieron la improvisada cena bajo las estrellas.

-¿Siempre come así? La chica no daba crédito a sus ojos mirando la forma en que Gau devoraba la carne.

Minutos después, el chico dormía como un tronco. El gemelo del rey miró, a su pesar, a la pálida princesa que se sentaba cerca del fuego, a su lado. Compartieron historias, para esperar al sueño que tan esquivo parecía esa noche, pero, inexorablemente al pasar un par de horas, se quedaron sin palabras.

Sabin contuvo el aliento. A la luz de las llamas los ojos de Alicia parecían noches en miniatura, como estrellitas diminutas perlando terciopelo negro…

-No digas nada, dijo ella acercándose, con su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, encendido de pasión como un junco en medio de un incendio. Sé que no está bien, pero uno nunca sabe lo que traerá el destino, y tal vez sólo dispongamos de esta noche para ser sinceros con nosotros mismos...

Con un gemido que casi parecía un bramido de un joven toro, el príncipe de Fígaro la tomó en sus brazos. Y silenció sus palabras con sus labios. Ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A bordo del Falcon…

Relm y Strago sentían la vista pesada de tanto otear el horizonte en busca de sus amigos. Desde arriba la perspectiva no era la misma. De pronto la pequeña, aburrida, se acercó al capitán del a nave.

-Oye anciano…

Setzer se sobresaltó y volvióse a mirar a la niña, molesto.

-¡Relm! Mi cabello es gris natural, ¡no soy un anciano!

-Bueno, al menos te quedan unos pelos más sobre la cabeza que a mi abue, ¡él ya está en "calvolandia"!

-Hijita… el mago a veces se sentía imposibilitado de frenar la verborrea algo grosera de la chiquilla.

-No te preocupes, algún día ella se convertirá en una damita y aprenderá como tratar a un caballero, expresó el que se aferraba al timón.

-Si "no" eres un anciano, ¿por qué no tienes novia? ¿Ah?

Era una excelente pregunta. ¿Tendría Terra razón? No se tomaba las chicas en serio… aunque de importarle, le importaban, pero ninguna tenía la audacia y belleza de aquella que lo desafiaba a llegar más allá, aquella que fuera la dueña anterior de la Nave que los llevaba surcando el cielo.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, abuelito?

Setzer suspiró. Sería un viaje muy largo. La tarde expiraba, y los rosados dedos del crepúsculo comenzaron a teñir el horizonte. En minutos la visibilidad sería demasiado pobre para buscar algún lugar donde aterrizar.

-¡Ahí! El mago de Thamasa indicaba con vehemencia un punto bajo ellos. ¡Parecen los restos de una carreta!

-Bajaremos cerca de ahí para pasar la noche. ¡Por la mañana examinaremos nuestro hallazgo!

-¡Buen trabajo, viejito cabeza de estopa! Creí que tus ojos ya no valían un pepino… se jactanció la pequeña.

Setzer y Strago se miraron. Sin tener más armas para seguir guerreando, y alegres por haber encontrado algunos indicios, no les quedó más que reír a carcajadas. La niña los miró, confusa de su repentina hilaridad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Locke, Celes y Cyan caminaban con brío. Habían preferido ir a pie, temerosos de perderse cualquier signo de la presencia de sus amigos. Los silencios eran algo incómodo, así que los rellenaron interrogándole sobre sus nuevos señores. A pesar de haber sido la chica quien sacara el tema de sus nuevos Amos, fue el "Cazador de tesoros" quien pareció aún más interesado.

-¿Entonces, los hermanos han estado todo este tiempo en Fígaro?

-Ah sí, contestó el samurái, ha sido un gran alivio porque así las obras han avanzado muy a prisa. Hemos hecho llegar buenas piedras de la cantera y ya está reparada toda la pared exterior. El resto sólo es limpiar y reparar lo que dañó durante el saqueo, como tapices y muebles, alhajar el dormitorio Real con ropa de cama nueva y reponer la platería faltante. El Rey Edgar fue muy amable al regalar algunas piezas él mismo, Señor.

-Vaya, ha sido un trabajo eficiente, lo felicitó Celes, viendo que el ladronzuelo se quedaba mudo y dubitativo.

-Sí mi señora, en pocos días Doma volverá a brillar. Al parecer, nobles y juglares de otras latitudes escucharon la noticia, porque ya hacen fila para ser seleccionados como miembros de la Corte.

-Es un caso excepcional, ya que falleció toda la gente que vivía en el castillo… murmuró Locke, ¿y han aparecido algunos pillos? Preguntó mientras bebía unos sorbos de agua de una botella que sacó de su faltriquera.

-¡Oh sí, Señor! Pero no han podido pasarme gato por liebre, sonrió con orgullo el guerrero. Encontré a un "gato de campo" arrastrando un saco de antiguos tapices familiares alegando que los iba a llevar a lavar. ¡Como si pudieran lavarse! La norma indica que sólo deben sacudirse con delicadeza. Son invaluables piezas históricas.

-Je, je, je, je… tú podrás ser algo ingenuo, pero nunca tanto, se carcajeó el experimentado ladrón. ¿Tú crees que las reliquias familiares puedan venderse a buen precio en el mercado negro? Su cara había cambiado y ahora denotaba preocupación.

-¡Shhh! Celes se había puesto pálida y escuchaba con atención. Un ruido de garra arrastrándose les hizo comprender que no estaba solos. Algo correteaba entre las piedras hirvientes del desierto.

-Tenemos compañía… Locke sacó su afilado cuchillo de rapiña, la rubia General y el samurái desenvainaron a un tiempo, mientras la enorme cabeza de un Dragón Zombie del desierto se alzaba frente a ellos, intentando devorarlos. La bestia dio la primera embestida.

Celes dio el primer mandoble, el Cazatesoros, se arrojó sobre un costado, con su cuchillo.

-¡MUG! ¿A qué esperas? Cyan? El domano parecía congelado.

-Shhh, déjalo concentrarse, está cargando su Bushido, masculló la chica entre hueso y hueso de la bestia que desgajaba su espada de plata.

-¡Yuhuuu! Locke, agachado entre las costillas del monstruo, levantó su cuchillo con una botellita de cristal azul que había encontrado entre ellas. ¡Un ELIXIR!

-¡QUADRA SLICE! Con un fenomenal salto, el samurái domano se arrojó sobre la bestia, y le dio cuatro golpes de espada, poderosísimos.

-¡Vaya, si no estuviera acostumbrado a esto…! ¡Pero sigue siendo impresionante!

El dragón, moribundo, comenzó a usar sus poderes mágicos remanentes, arrojándoles una tormenta de arena en medio de los ojos.

-Ya es hora de acabarlo, el ladrón sacó unas plumas ígneas de fénix de su bolso y acercándose como pudo las arrojó en las fauces de su atacante.- ¡PHENIX DOWN!

Con un bramido retumbante, el dragón no muerto se desvaneció.

-¡Ufff!... ¡Por fin!… La chica guerrera se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Miró a su alrededor. La noche comenzaba a asediarlos. – Creo que es hora de armar una tienda. Preparó en una fogata algunas provisiones que trajeran del castillo, dejando a los hombres la tarea de levantar la carpa. Las estrellas los encontraron sentados sobre un tronco al amor de las llamas.

-Bueno, ¿y ha encontrado cosas interesantes en su búsqueda de tesoros, Señor?

-Tesoros no muchos, dijo Locke con pesar, pero cosas interesantes, muchas, agregó, mientras sus ojos se posaban intensamente sobre Celes. Abrió su bolso y sacó un bonito pendiente de piedra azul que brillaba intensamente al chisporroteo de la lumbre. –Es para ti, murmuró a la muchacha mientras enrojecía violentamente. Lo encontré dentro de un cofre herrumbroso, en una cueva de la isla Triángulo. Se lo llevé a un relicario, aumenta la magia y protege a quien lo usa. Los ojos de la chica brillaron. Más que por la joya, por el gesto… -¿puedo? Preguntó con delicadeza. Sus manos temblaron cuando cerró el broche en torno del cuello de la mujer que amaba.

-Ejem… Creo que muero de sueño, señores, bostezó Cyan, sintiendo que estaba de más, para dejarlos hablar a solas, y se metió de rondón por la puerta de la tienda.

En silencio, la leve brisa haciendo rodar las arenas, se sentía como puñados de trigo cayendo incesantemente en un granero. EL cabello de Celes, ondeaba al viento. Con timidez, Locke acarició su mejilla con su mano enguantada.

-Celes…

-Sí? Lo miró a los ojos, tan intensos y plenos de ternura y pasión, que la hicieron bajar los suyos.

-¿Cuándo dejarás todo de lado y te vendrás conmigo a recorrer el mundo? Su sonrisa era esperanzada y seductora, pero… A ella la habían criado para ser responsable; para hacerse cargo de un escuadrón o de un regimiento, para dirigir una invasión y un asalto. Jamás para abandonar sus funciones. Eso era una deshonra y un deshonor para un soldado.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Participamos de la liberación de los Espers y de la destrucción del Imperio, de alguna forma somos responsables… La gente de Vector nos necesita. Me necesita, aún. ¡No puedo abandonarlos en mitad de la faena!

-¡Pero es tu vida! Se picó el Cazatesoros. No pueden depender de ti por siempre. Yo siempre he sido libre como el viento y no voy a dejar que nada me amarre de esa forma, culminó, enojado.

-¡Pues no seré yo ese algo que te amarre! Lágrimas de ira rodaban por el rostro de la bella guerrera.

-Celes… No quise decir eso, yo... Tapándose aún la boca con la mano, se metió en la tienda para no meter la pata de nuevo.

La chica se quedó sola. Quiso arrancarse la cadena de la reliquia. Pero luego la miró con tristeza y remembranza. Recordó las palabras de su "abuelito" y mentor Cid: "el que está en la punta de la pirámide, siempre está solo".

-¡Pero yo no quiero estar sola! Le confesó a las estrellas, sollozando.

Esa noche, sólo Cyan, entre los dos, cada uno embutido en su saco de dormir, durmió profundamente, sus armónicos ronquidos amenizando el insomnio de sus amigos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa mañana, muy temprano, apenas el sol comenzaba a despertarse perezosamente y a rozar con sus rayos la fina arena, llegaron a la casita de Katarin y Dwayne. Dos chocobos comían trigo de un recipiente, amarrados a la empalizada de la cabaña.

-¡Gold Wind! Exclamó Sabin apesadumbrado. El ave de carga lo saludó con graznidos alborozados. ¡Es el chocobo favorito de Edgar! Ha ganado varias carreras con él, se jacta de que es el chocobo más veloz del mundo. ¿Pero dónde has dejado tu jinete? Alicia acarició el suave plumaje del pájaro corredor, mientras Gau intentaba dialogar con él, trinando.

-No es necesario, dijo Dwayne, saliendo por la puerta con el bebé Eric en sus brazos, con honda preocupación en sus ojos. Había madurado mucho desde que era padre y debía mantener y cuidar a su familia. Ayer muy tarde llegaron estos dos, dijo señalando a las aves, trayendo a todos los chicos. Fue un milagro que encontrasen el camino, siendo tan tarde… Katarin los tiene en cama aún. Estaban muy cansados y hambrientos, pero alcanzaron a relatarnos algo: Creo que viajaban en una carreta y un monstruo descargó su porra sobre ellos de improviso. Por suerte el Rey llegó en su ayuda. Estoy muy asustado por mamá, dijo refiriéndose a Terra; Ella y Edgar se quedaron luchando contra el Gigante para darle la oportunidad a los chicos de salir ilesos…

Alicia ahogó un gemido. Sabin descargó su puño sobre un árbol, remeciéndolo. Gau aulló con angustiada añoranza.

-¡Debemos partir de inmediato! Soltó los chocobos y se montó sobre uno, el chico salvaje sobre el otro, y la ninja se subió de un salto en Gold Wind, aferrándose fuertemente a su torso pétreo. Un cosquilleo cálido en la espalda producía sensaciones desconocidas e inoportunas en Sabin. ¡Se sentía tan bien llevar a la chicha a la grupa! Sin embargo, eso no distraía su objetivo. Encontrar a su hermano perdido… y devolverle a su prometida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Terra?

Un rayo de luz matutina iluminó las tinieblas en que se encontraba sumida. Borrosos, a través de copos de algodón, le miraban intensamente los ojos del Rey de Fígaro, abiertos de par en par. El azul puro de un zafiro no se comparaba a la diáfana luz de cálida ternura y sorpresa que emanaba de ellos, mientras la imagen se hacía, peligrosamente, cada vez más nítida. Casi sin poder contenerse, suspiró.

-¡Edgar! ¡Estás despierto, estás vivo! La alegría y el optimismo volvían a inundarla, sin reparar que se había desmayado encima de él, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Uffff! No con tanta fuerza, mi Lady, creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas aún… urghhh. No es que me queje, de hecho, esta postura… la picardía volvía al semblante del chico, era obvio que ya no se iba a morir. En ese preciso instante, ella se dio cuenta que lo quería así, tal como era y seguir negándoselo a sí misma era inútil… ¿Acaso había ganado su corazón? Confundida, intentó ocultar sus emociones, replegarlas a lo más profundo de sus ser, pero su semblante acalorado delataba lo que sentía.

Levantando su magullado rostro con delicadeza, lo besó, apenas rozando sus labios con los suyos. Un beso delicado pero cargado de electricidad. Un beso suave, pero lleno de significados. "Has ganado" "Soy tuya"… la cara de sorpresa de Edgar era de pintarla y colgarla en la pared.

-¿Y eso? Apenas se atrevió a preguntar, sin creer demasiado en su buena suerte.

-Nada, dijo ella, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y volviéndole la espalda con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, me alegra de que estés mejor. Ayer deliraste, tenías una fiebre muy alta, creí que morirías.

-Ah, él bajó los ojos, intentando disimular su decepción, entiendo.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna? A pesar de poner todo de sí, le fue imposible ponerse de pie. También había varios huesos rotos ahí, de momento no podría moverlo de la cueva.

Un rugido vino a turbar el silencio monacal… ¡Oops! Creo que muero de hambre… ¿No tienes nada de comer? Preguntó avergonzado el Monarca.

Terra se alejó cojeando y se asomó a la boca de la cueva. Algunas aves trinaban en el exterior. Un árbol pequeño y débil ostentaba algunos nidos. Decidió, con el dolor de su alma, robar unos huevos. Pocos, dejando la mayor cantidad posible, pero ella también estaba muy débil y hambrienta.

-¡FIRE! Luego de cocerlos con su cáscara y aunarlos a algunos dátiles secos que llevaban en su morralitos, los comieron en silencio. Ya verían como mejorar su situación. De momento, era mejor guardar fuerzas y aprovechar al máximo la exigua comida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No muy lejos de allí, Relm y Strago bajaban del Falcon. En una fogata se prepararon un buen desayuno. Setzer se dedicaba a examinar los restos de la carreta. Todo parecía aplastado, derruido, las ruedas deformadas… no había dudas, habían sido atacados brutalmente, y era obvio que por un monstruo de gigantescas proporciones, pero de Terra y Edgar, ¡ni rastro!

Una nube de polvo los puso alerta. El tahúr preparó sus naipes mortíferos, el anciano empuñó su báculo con fiereza, la niña, armada tan sólo de su pincel mágico, esperaba a pie firme.

De a poco el polvo se fue asentando y vieron a Sabin y Gau, caballeros en ágiles chocobos y acompañados de una desconocida ninja vestida de rojo. Ante su sorpresa, el artemarcialista aclaró escuetamente: Es la princesa Alicia.

Tras ver los restos, el musculoso joven comenzó a gritar con grandes voces:

-"¡EDGARRRRRR!, ¡TERRAAAAA! Una risa fría como un cuchillo cortó el aire.

-Me parece que no es la mejor forma de buscar… se burló Shadow apareciendo de la nada con Interceptor pegado a sus talones.

-¡Perrito, perrito! El can se acercó a saltos a Relm, ansioso por jugar y corretear. El ninja lo vio ir resignado. Adiós a la dignidad. Carraspeando, se agachó sobre los restos, examinó las marcas en el suelo y tras hurgar algunas piedras dijo:

-Aquí hay rastros de sangre. El corazón de sus amigos dejó de latir por unos segundos. Una pequeña cantidad de sangre humana y grandes cantidades de sangre seca de monstruo, ¡Ven aquí Interceptor! Deja de hacer el loco.

Obedientemente el perro se acercó a su amo y olfateó. El rastro de sangre se perdía hacia un desfiladero. Sabin pálido como la cera, se asomó al borde.

-No me estarás diciendo que cayeron por aquí…

-Probablemente. Necesitaremos cuerdas para bajar, es una sima empinada y resbalosa.

-¿Llegamos tarde? Locke, Celes y Cyan aparecieron para sumarse al resto. Tuvimos que luchar con unos lobos que querían convertirnos en su desayuno, aclaró la guerrera. Unos feos rasguños en su brazo y el cuchillo ensangrentado de Locke daban fe de sus palabras. El samurái limpió las heridas propias y de la muchacha, vendándolas cuidadosamente. El Cazatesoros lo miró con envidia. Ni siquiera durante la batalla ella le había dirigido la palabra. Ya la conocía bien. Cuando se sentía molesta o herida, era inútil tratar de parlamentar.

Unas cuerdas enganchadas en el Falcon, y ya estaban descendiendo. No era una tarea fácil, había muchas piedras resbalosas y la sequedad del ambiente hacían que la arena se desprendiera en terrones bajo sus pies. Repentinamente el tacón de Celes cedió al caer un peñasco.

-¡Ufff….! Quedó apenas colgando de los brazos, era una chica fuerte, pero de todas maneras tembló al escuchar los retumbos sucesivos e interminables del deslizamiento antes de chocar, finalmente, con el fondo.

Silenciosamente, una daga se clavó bajo sus pies. La usó como punto de apoyo, y murmuró con voz apenas perceptible:

-Gracias. No era necesario.

-Prometí protegerte, susurró Locke. Pocas cosas en el mundo podrían hacerme incumplir una promesa… los ojos de ella, lo miraron por fin, apenas por un instante. Si tan sólo comprendieras mi punto de vista, decían en silencio.

Siguieron descendiendo, algunos con más brío, otros con mayor dificultad. Alicia, Sabin y Shadow tocaron tierra primero. Strago se quedó, con Relm y Gau, a proteger la nave. De todas formas, debían avisar si eran atacados, los monstruos de esta zona eran especialmente difíciles.

Un poco más allá, en la cueva. Terra se asomó a percibir unos rasguños en la entrada. Miró en todas direcciones y no vio nada. Bajó la vista y un pequeño lagarto verde, que parecía indefenso, la saludó con unos gruñidos. Se agachó a recogerlo.

-Hola amiguito… Decidió llevárselo al herido para alegrarle la mañana. –¡Mira, Edgar, tenemos visitas!. No se esperaba la reacción de él.

-¡Rápido, mátalo o tápale la boca! EL Rey tenía los ojos desorbitados y parecía conmocionado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede con este pequeñín? El animalillo parecía adorable e inocente… Abrió la boca y emitió un gañido largo y profundo que sobresaltó a la muchacha y la hizo soltarlo, asustada. Apenas se vio libre reptó velozmente hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-¡Es un Lagarto de Fígaro! El que encontraste es un "explorador", busca alimento y luego avisa a la jauría. En unos minutos tendremos cientos de esos tratando de entrar para devorarnos, explicó con preocupación, son como pirañas, sólo dejan los huesos. Parece inofensivo, pero si lo multiplicas por cien o por quinientos…

-Yo… ¡Lo siento mucho! La muchacha cuyos cabellos esmeralda lucían adheridos a su rostro por el sudor y la mugre, palideció por la ansiedad y el temor.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: ENEMIGOS POR TODOS LADOS.

Habían caminado algunos metros por la parte más suave de la pendiente. Un espectáculo titánico e insólito se ofrecía a sus ojos. Interceptor aulló y se acercó a la impresionante mole de huesos. Un esqueleto humanoide pero de proporciones gigantescas aparecía limpio de todo residuo cárneo.

-¿Llevará mucho tiempo aquí? Cyan se veía impresionado.

-Lo dudo, dijo Shadow, los restos son recientes y aquí sí que hay algo curioso…

-¡La motosierra de Edgar! Gritó Sabin rescatándola de la caja toráxica del gigante.

-No lo comprendo, dijo Celes, ¿Cómo es posible que los huesos del monstruo estén así de limpios, si apenas lo enfrentaron ayer? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Y yo, dijo Locke, acercándose también. Unos rasguños ligeros se sentían en lontananza.

-¡Lagartos! Sabin saltó repentinamente, atravesando una bestia con un "AURA BOLT", -Esto se pondrá muy feo.  
Cientos de ellos los rodeaban por todos lados, al encontrarse en una cuenca desolada, apenas habitada por rocas y arbustos, no había escapatoria posible…

-¡DEATH CARDS! Dijo Setzer lanzando sus cartas y atravesando algunos monstruos.  
-¡STARS THROW! Gritó Shadow arrojando sus estrellas certeramente, mientras su fiel can mordía a cuantas bestias se ponían en su camino.  
-¡MUG! Locke se arrojó sobre algunos monstruos con su cuchillo, haciéndose de algunas pociones.  
-¡PUMMEL! Los puños de Sabin hacían papilla a un grupo de reptiles que se arrojaron sobre él.  
-¡BLIZZARD! Ráfagas de hielo manaban de las manos de Celes.  
-¡QUICK SLASH! Las katanas de Alicia cortaban el aire a diestra y siniestra.  
-¡QUADRA SLASH! Con agilidad pasmosa Cyan cortaba y saltaba sobre los hambrientos lagartos.

Sólo una hora más tarde el número de monstruos comenzó a decaer, cada vez que eliminaban un grupo, este era reemplazado por un nuevo contingente, que mordía, arañaba y hería o más que podía.

-Esto me recuerda la pelea contra las ratas amarillas, ¡Urgggghhh! El cuchillo del Cazatesoros estaba teñido de rojo hasta empuñadura, y al reventar el vientre de un reptil, las vísceras le habían salpicado el rostro. -¿Celes? Cuando se limpió un poco vio que habían logrado derribarla y casi sólo podía ver su cabello y sus manos de la que ya sólo escapaban débiles cristales de hielo. Como pudo se abrió pasa a ella y la liberó. Tenía gruesos rasguños y mordidas en varias partes. Metió la mano libre en su saquito y sacó una botella delgada y azul que destapó con la boca.

-¡ELÍXIR! Levantó la cabeza de la guerrera para que la bebiera. De inmediato sus heridas más graves se cerraron y un aura de poder la hizo intocable para las bestias por unos segundos.

-¡Gracias! Dijo ella, sin aliento, me estaba quedando sin MP… -¡BLIZZAGA! Un torbellino helado derribó un montón de monstruos que quedaron congelados, sus amigos se dedicaron metódicamente a eliminarles antes que se liberaran.

Locke se volvió a mirarla para decirle "No ha sido nada". Pero antes de decir palabra, vio que estaba sobre sus rodillas y su rostro estaba entre gris y violáceo. Rebuscó en sus cosas. Ya no le quedaba "MEDICINE". A gritos le pidió una Sabin, que se la arrojó por el aire y a pesar de que tuvo serias dificultades para coger la botella al vuelo, saltó y rodó para evitar romperla. Se la ofreció en silencio a la chica. Esta la bebió y rápidamente fueron desapareciendo los efectos del veneno.  
Cuando el número de atacantes se redujo considerablemente, vieron que algunos se alejaban hacia una pared rocosa.

-¡Miren señores!, dijo Cyan apuntando hacia un vericueto ensombrecido entre las rocas, creo que hay algo ahí, parece la entrada de una cueva…

-Y allá se dirigen las bestias ¿será su nido? Aventuró Setzer.

-Lo dudo, dijo el artemarcialista, los "Lagartos de Fígaro" son como nuestros guerreros, no retroceden jamás una vez iniciado el ataque.  
Aun luchando con las huestes remanentes, fueron acercándose a la boca de la cueva. Repentinamente las bestias comenzaron a abrirse y darles paso. Un lagarto gigante los esperaba a pie firme.

-¡Es un lagarto Reina! Dijo Locke sorprendido. Tenía enormes y sanguinarios dientes y garras muy poderosas, amén de una piel más gruesa que la un cocodrilo, sin contar con una traicionera cola musculosa capaz de derribar árboles de un solo golpe.

-¡Yo lucharé con él! Cuándo los distraiga, vayan a averiguar que sucede en esa cueva, culminó Sabin. Sus brazos poderosos intentaban hacerse del reptil mientras comenzaban una danza mortal en círculos concéntricos que se estrechaban más y más a cada vuelta. Los humanos y algunos lagartos miraban como hipnotizados.  
El Cazatesoros y el ninja, acompañados de Interceptor, que olía el aire intensamente, lograron llegar subrepticiamente a buen destino. Un pequeño contingente de monstruos pugnaba por invadir la grieta practicada en la pared por efectos de la erosión. De pronto, una voz conocida les alegró el alma.

-¡Acérquense bestiezuelas! ¡flip! ¡flip! flip! un sonido asaeteado rasgó el aire, como si cincuenta flechas cruzaran el espacio, yendo a clavarse certeramente en la roca o en resbaladizo cuerpos de reptil.

-¿Edgar? El ladrón se asomó sin dejar de ensartar cuanto lagarto se ponía a su alcance.

-Locke, recondenado ladrón, ¿por qué tardaste? La alegría matizaba esperanza en la voz del malherido monarca.

-¡Hola Terra! ¡Lindo lugar para una reunión! Bromeó al ver a su amiga.

-¡Gracias a las Diosas! Estos monstruos parecen no acabarse nunca, dijo ella, que casi sin aliento, seguía partiendo a los repugnantes atacantes de uno en uno con la espada del Rey.

-Y eso que no vieron afuera, parece un hervidero de bestia hambrientas, señaló Shadow entrando en la angosta grieta con su perro que daba ladridos de alegría.

-Voy a recompensarlos bien, amigos. A pesar del contento la voz de Edgar parecía debilitarse minuto a minuto – y a ese perro voy a darle su peso en filetes…

-Muy amable de tu parte, pero primero hay que salir de aquí… Locke guiñó, arrojando a Terra su último "ELIXIR". El lugar era muy estrecho como para manipular Hielo, Rayos o Fuego, pero al menos recuperó las fuerzas. La chica no sabía cómo le hacía su amigo para usar "ULTIMA WEAPON" era una espada muy pesada, a pesar de que el filo estaba hecho de un láser de energía pura, que freía a los lagartos al más leve contacto, las veces que no los partía como fruta.  
Una vibración subterránea y un golpe que los hizo rebotar en el suelo, les hizo saber que por fin Sabin había cogido al Lagarto gigante para hacerle un ¡SUPLEX! Seguido de ILUSION DANCE, el ataque definitivo, tal como le informaron a su gemelo. Minutos más tarde, la lucha había terminado. Los reptiles que no habían sido despanzurrados, se revolcaban dando sus últimos estertores.

-¡Hay que salir pronto de aquí! Entró diciendo el artemarcialista, con la ropa desgarrada y empapada de sangre verdosa, limpiándose con un paño. ¿Cómo estás Edgar? Una genuina preocupación frunció su ceño juvenil mientras observaba a su gemelo.

-¡Mejor desde que veo tu cara de troglodita! EL Rey intentaba darse ánimos, mientras pugnaba por incorporarse.  
Entre Shadow y Sabin lo sacaron al exterior para que respirara y las chicas pudieran examinarlo. Por más que intentaba disimular el dolor, gruñía cada vez que lo movían. Con algunas HiPERPOTIONS, algo de carne seca, y una cantimplora de agua fresca, restauraron la energía de los heridos. Sin embargo, ni el mejor CUREGA de Celes podía reparar esa pierna. Necesitaban de un compositor de huesos.

-Tendremos que improvisa una camilla para izarlo, acotó el ninja. Supongo que se dan cuenta que con toda esta carne fresca, pronto tendremos aquí la visita de un sinnúmero de carroñeros. Interceptor apoyaba la moción, entre gañidos y olfateos preocupados.  
Subir la escarpada pendiente ya era difícil, pero aumentaba hiperbólicamente la dificultad de subir un herido con ellos, aunque nadie se quejó y todos daban lo mejor de sí. No alcanzaron a llegar a la mitad, cuando escucharon un batir de alas multitudinario que se acercaba peligrosamente rápido…

Liberando una de sus manos todos empuñaron sus armas y se prepararon para lo peor… Sin embargo algo de ayuda extra les llegó desde arriba del desfiladero.  
Mientras los monstruos descendían en espirales, vieron como Gau se lanzaba sobre ellos, usando RAGE. Rebotando de uno en uno, rasgando aquí, mordiendo allá, golpeando acullá… Su técnica salvaje parecía depurada, ya que aplicaba también todo lo que le enseñara su padre adoptivo.

Alicia se volvió a Sabin que observaba con indisimulado orgullo. Cyan también observaba cada cierto tanto y un brillo de cariño y de nostalgia se veía en su semblante mientras subían la cuesta a paso de tortuga. Cómo le hubiera gustado ver la misma aprobación en el rostro de sus padres o de su tío. Nunca tenían tiempo de ver como entrenaba y cuando lo hacían siempre parecían ausentes. Por eso ella desde muy niña, se había levantado en medio de la noche para practicar horas extras, para ser mejor día con día, esperando el momento, aguardando su recompensa… sólo una sonrisa que reflejara aceptación y reconocimiento.  
Ya casi tocaban el borde cando una nueva horda de monstruos carroñeros se dejó caer sobre ellos. Relm, con su pincel en mano, musitaba un conjuro.

-¡MANIPULATE! Apenas dibujaba la silueta de una de las bestias, esta se volvía en contra de sus compañeros y comenzaba a atacarlos con garras y pico crueles, destrozando y haciendo caer al vacío a su infortunada víctima. Sin embargo, seguían siendo demasiados. Era el turno del anciano. Parecía más bien poca cosa, con su encorvada figura, su poca poblada cabeza, su desgarbado aspecto, pero cuando iba a invocar una magia, parecía crecer, erguirse, brillar con un fuego azul que habitualmente era imperceptible para los demás…

-¡MEMORIZED! ¡ULTIMA! Un portal dimensional, como una brecha negra se abrió de la nada y tragándose algunos monstruos, golpeando a otros con enormes piedras cargadas de energía azulada, lo que acabó con el remanente de las aves de carroña.  
El viejo volvió a encorvarse y respiraba con dificultad. A ella le habían contado que existía la leyenda de un pueblecito donde convivían pacíficamente los Espers y los humanos, antes de que estos huyeran por un portal a otra dimensión. Como resultado del mestizaje la gente de ese pueblo poseía la rara habilidad de realizar magia desde su nacimiento., al parecer, el anciano era uno de sus últimos sobrevivientes.

-¿Dónde aprendió esa magia tan poderosa, Señor? Estaba impresionada a pesar suyo.

-En general, dijo Strago resollando, un mago azul no cuenta sus secretos, guiñó; pero para que sepa, jovencita, aprendí esa técnica a riesgo de mi vida, enfrentando a un gigantesco Brachiosaurio Mágico como de doce metros…

-Creo que era de cinco metros no más, viejo brujo te está fallando la mollera, metió la cuchara la pequeña Dibujante Mágica que figuraba como su nieta.

-¡Relm! Bueno, como decía, el monstruo me tiró esta técnica bestial creyendo que me liquidaba, pero como me había infusionado con RERAISE, no sólo sobreviví, sino que derroté a la bestia y aprendí sus trucos.  
-¡Impresionante! La ninja cada día tomaba más cariño a estos pintorescos personajes. ¡Eran tan unidos, tan cálidos! En la granja, ella prefería aislarse con los animales para no oír las contantes discusiones y mutuas recriminaciones de sus padres…

-¿Estás tratando de ligarte a la prometida de Edgar? ¡Qué fuerte! La niñita boquisucia no le daba respiro al vejete, quien suspiró y luego movió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Eso sí, concluyó el anciano, la magia remanente en el mundo es escasa, hay que usarla con gran moderación, y como forma parte de nosotros sólo podemos gastarla en dosis pequeñas.  
Con gran cuidado subieron a Edgar a la nave. La fiebre iba y venía, independiente de cuanto menjunje pudieran darle. Era necesario volver a Fígaro con la mayor prisa posible, así que abordaron en tropel y despegaron en un santiamén.  
Cuando aterrizaban vieron que la Nana se estrujaba las manos en el Portal principal el Castillo.  
Estaba preparada para soltarle una fílpica de proporciones al Rey, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua al ver que estaba inconsciente.

-Esto no es bueno, dijo palpando su frente, necesitamos a Brodelio.

-Mi nave está a su disposición, exclamó Setzer con una graciosa reverencia.

-Oh, no me parece juicioso volver a moverlo, acotó el Chancellor, que también había acudido al cuarto del Monarca, lo ideal es trasladarse en Castillo.  
Alicia dio un respingo. Había ido a lavarse y cambiarse un sencillo vestido de diario, para escuchar el veredicto de la salud de su futuro esposo, ¡y le salían con éstas! ¿Qué quieren decir con "Ir en Castillo"?

-¡Vaya jovencita!, ya es hora de que te interiorices de los fabulosos secretos que hacen tan especial a la gente de Fígaro. Tal vez no controlemos la magia, pero nuestro pueblo está dedicado por completo a la ciencia y a la ingeniería, no al nivel de Véctor, claro está.

-¡Ven conmigo! Se entusiasmó Sabin, sonriendo y tomándola de la mano, como si fuera una criatura, ¡lo verás por ti misma!  
Cuando la muchacha ya estaba mareada de subir y bajar escaleras y abrir y cerrar puertas, llegaron a un cuarto metalizado y oscuro, lleno de engranes y palancas, con maquinaria que pitaba, lanzaba humo y motores que ronroneaban en un concierto continuo. Un cortés anciano, encargado de la sala de máquinas, salió de la penumbra y sonrió e hizo una reverencia al ver al gemelo del Rey.

-¿A Corlingen, Alteza? En primer lugar, apretó un botón rojo y redondo que fulguraba en una consola. De inmediato una ululante sirena se hizo oír en todo el castillo.

-Esto es para que todos entren y no se nos quede nadie botado en medio del desierto, dijo Sabin riendo, Edgar me contó que una vez dejó pagando por estos lados al mismísimo Kefka, ¡como odio no haber estado aquí para verlo! Bueno, ¡aunque hubiera preferido darle una muestra de mis técnicas de lucha en su propia nariz! Culminó con risa alegre.  
Lo miró. Sus ojos azules, sinceros y transparentes, cuánto peligro había en ellos y ¡de qué forma había sucumbido a su seducción! Se estaba enamorando, lo sentía en cada palmo de la piel, y en las cosquillas que sentía en el estómago cada vez que él estaba cerca o la tocaba accidentalmente. ¿Sería capaz de casarse con su hermano como si nada? Al menos la incapacidad del Monarca le daba algo de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

-Y aquí, la obra maestra, guiñó el chico de los músculos, ayudando al anciano a bajar una enorme palanca y sintiendo al mismo tiempo como la tierra temblaba y el edificio se conmovía bajo sus pies. El ruido de piedras corriendo y engranes trabajando a marchas forzadas era ensordecedor. Quince minutos más tarde, orgullosamente el encargado les anunció:

-Ya estamos en Corlingen, Alteza, cuide sus pasos cuando abandone el Castillo.

-¡No puede ser! Dijo la chica al asomarse al portal, y ver que el paisaje era por entero diferente, mientras regueros de arena se deslizaban de las paredes, como agua resbalando sobre una piedra.  
Sabin lanzó un silbido agudo. Un guardia acudió presuroso con dos chocobos de la brida. Las aves de carrera sacudían nerviosos sus cabezas, ansiosos por partir.

-Acompáñame a buscar al anciano, le ofreció a Alicia con una deslumbrante sonrisa, el pueblo se encuentra cerca.  
El camino, a medida que se iban alejando del desierto, se iba haciendo cada vez más alegre. Árboles, flores, pájaros… todo se conjuraba para hacer que más que una búsqueda pareciera un paseo. Incluso hicieron algunas bromas y carreras, por el serpenteante camino. ¿Qué era esto? Sentía tanta felicidad en el corazón, pero era una felicidad robada, con fecha de caducidad.  
El musculoso luchador también podía percibir un brillo en la mirada de la chica… sus negros cabellos brillando sueltos al viento, sus ojos parecían liberados de un peso tremendo. Por fin la veía reír y era una sensación deliciosa… deliciosa y prohibida.

-¡Mira! ¡Ya se ve el pueblo! Descendieron la última cuesta y se perdieron entre las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Liberada del Imperio, Corlingen florecía nuevamente. Corretearon por las tiendas.

-Espera un poco, dijo Sabin, entrando al complejo comercial. Alicia echó un vistazo alrededor. Los corlingeanos paseaban al sol, entre césped verde y flores. El aire era limpio y dulce. Las muchachas conversaban mientras iban de allá para acá realizando sus labores. Al rato volvió el artemarcialista.

-Éste es el pueblo de origen de Locke, explicó. Tenía una novia aquí. La hirieron cuando atacó el Imperio y nunca se recuperó. Es una historia muy triste… el anciano Brodelio la mantuvo con vida un tiempo con sus potiches, incluso nuestro amigo recorrió la peligrosa Caverna del FÉNIX buscando la ayuda del Esper. Pero no fue posible salvar a la muchacha. Con su último aliento le agradeció el tiempo que pasaron juntos, al decir esto último, sus ojos se posaron en Alicia intensamente.

-Esto es para ti, agregó enrojeciendo. Ella abrió el paquete. Era una nueva capucha, para reemplazar la que le había roto la noche de la pelea en el tejado.

-Gracias, susurró ella con la garganta apretada.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta dar con la casa del vejete. Éste accedió a acompañarlos de buena gana, aunque no se le daba demasiado montar en chocobo. Con Alicia aferrada de nuevo a su espalda, Sabin sentía una desgarrada mezcla de felicidad y amargura. Suponía que sería la última vez que su cuerpo y su aroma estarían tan dulcemente enraizados a su anatomía.  
La perfección del momento sólo podía ser acompañada por un silencio reverente. El sol se ponía sobre el desierto. Los mil matices desde el anaranjado al púrpura enjoyaban el horizonte. No podía apreciar del todo la belleza del atardecer, mientras su ser se impregnaba de la tibieza y el aroma almizclado del cuerpo de Sabin, por última vez… Escondiendo la cabeza entre sus omóplatos, suspiró levemente. El lugar donde se sentía más segura y feliz en el mundo.

-¿Sabes? Una vez cuando niño me caí del chocobo y este buen viejo me recompuso el brazo, dijo el artemarcialista.

-Claro, dijo el anciano, esos muchachitos sí que le daban trabajo a los componedores como yo. Eran más inquietos que un pantano lleno de lagartos…

-No menciones los lagartos Brodelio, brrrrrr… no quiero oír hablar de ellos en un buen tiempo.

-Creo, que ya estamos llegando, dijo Alicia levantando la cabeza.

-Su novia tiene muy buena vista, o mis ojos ya están muy viejos, pero creo que tiene razón.  
El gemelo del rey, medio se volvió hacia su acompañante. Sus miradas se enredaron en un gesto entre divertido y nostálgico.  
Ya en Fígaro, el Aya empujó al viejo escaleras arriba sin ningún miramiento. Afuera del Cuarto Real, una multitud de personajes variopintos esperaban conocer los resultados de las manipulaciones del curandero.

-Es muy amable de su parte que acompañen al Rey para saber de su salud, manifestó la Nana con agradecimiento.

-¿Saber de su salud? Se extrañó Relm, no sé el resto, pero yo estoy aquí para escuchar los gritos de dolor del viejito guaperas ese…  
La salida de la pequeña alivió un poco la tensión del grupo de amigos. Gau, rendido, se había dormido. Celes y Locke conversaban en susurros mientras ésta le ordenaba el cabello al chico y lo tapaba con una manta.

-Claro, comentó Mog, yo podría haberlo sanado con una danza grupal, pero habría necesitado a algunos de mis amigos… escuché por ahí que se habían marchado a unas cavernas en el sur, así que saliendo de aquí enfilaremos hacia allá con Umaro. El yeti aprobó la moción con un gruñido.

-Con todo esto, supongo que la boda se retrasará un par de días, comentó Setzer con Cyan.

-Es una pena, respondió éste, pero yo ya debo marcharme a Doma. El purificador de agua ya está listo, y eso significa que sólo pasarán unos días cuando podamos empezar a habitar el Castillo.

-Yo podría llevarte a instalarlo y volveríamos dentro de dos horas, ofreció el tahúr.

-Eso sería muy amable de su parte, Señor, agradeció el samurái. Ambos salieron con dirección al Falcon.  
En el interior del cuarto, Edgar, muy pálido, reposaba en una cama con sábanas de seda. Magníficas columnas de bronce fundido sostenían un lujoso dosel sobre su cabeza. Cuando el anciano culminó su trabajo de compostura, Terra y Celes, haciendo una CURE combinada, terminaron de sanar al soberano. Alicia y Sabin en silencio, observaban desde rincones opuestos de la habitación.

-Necesitará usar muletas unos diez días, mientras se afirman las articulaciones, aunque con enfermeras tan guapas, dijo guiñando un ojo con picardía, supongo que no necesitarán de mí muy seguido y se sanará más pronto. Tras darle una poción de adormidera al Rey, se retiró con su maletín de ungüentos.  
Las chicas también se iban a descansar cuando Locke las detuvo.

-¿Y Edgar?

-Ya está mejor, el anciano acaba de darle una poción para dormir, nosotras podríamos haber usado un SLEEP pero estamos agotadas…

-¡Oh, no! El rostro del ladrón se ensombreció. –Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él…

Strago, que en vano intentaba alzar a Relm dormida sobre sus hombros se volvió a mirarlo. En ese momento, Sabin saliendo de la habitación de Edgar, cogió a ambos chicos dormidos como si fueran plumas y se ofreció a llevarlos a sus cuartos.

Había sido un día muy largo… Todo mundo sólo pensaba en el descanso reponedor. Terra se sentía muy tonta y culpable. El día anterior había hecho todo por salir de aquí a toda prisa, y he aquí que hoy estaba de nuevo en su cuarto, como si nada hubiera pasado. Supuso que a veces era imposible doblarle la mano al destino, de todas formas, estaba demasiado rendida para considerarlo muy filosóficamente.

Celes y Locke, con las manos en los pomos de sus respectivas puertas, se miraron. Una sonrisa cálida surgió espontáneamente de sus rostros agotados.

-Siento lo que te dije anoche, creo que no elegí bien mis palabras, dijo tímidamente el Cazatesoros, bajando la vista mientras se le subían los colores al rostro.

-Yo también lo siento, supongo que haber sido criada en un recinto militar, hace que por fuerza uno sea un poco "rígida", comentó la guerrera acercándose, pero eso puede cambiar…

-Buenas noches Locke, agregó, besándole la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Celes, susurró su amor, ahogando un suspiro.

Los sueños del rey del hurto, estarían esa noche plagados de rubios serafines alados… y los de la muchacha, de ladrones de corazones, de ojos oscuros y cabellos rubio ceniza.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: INTRIGAS PALACIEGAS.

El sol comenzaba a despuntar. El primer impulso de Terra fue ir a ver como se encontraba Edgar. Más se arrepintió. Desde que lo besara se sentía temerosa de estar cerca suyo. ¡Ahora más que nunca sus sentimientos no debían ser develados! Movió la cabeza con resignación, mientras masticaba una tostada con mermelada y bebía el sabroso té, el favorito de Sabin, recordó, que tan famoso hacía a Fígaro, cuyos productos agrícolas eran escasos pero de calidad. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Celes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día se anunciaba despejado y caluroso, lo que no era novedad cuando te encontrabas en medio del desierto. Celes se permitió salir a comer el desayuno en el balcón, para aspirar el aire fresco mientras lo hubiera. Contemplaba el inalterable y milenario paisaje de dunas que se perdían en el horizonte, cuando un ruido la hizo volverse…

-¡Hola vecina! La saludó alegremente Locke desde el otro balcón. ¿Desayunamos juntos? Con la agilidad de un mono se puso la bandeja en la cabeza y sin derramar una gota se traspasó al mirador de la chica.

-¡Qué impresionante! Estaba atónita de ver que no había botado ni una miga en sus malabares.

-Es la experiencia, no puedes robar una bandeja de comida desde otros cuartos de una posada sin saber trepar… carraspeó y se volvió al paisaje, enrojeciendo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. –Hermosa vista, dijo estirando los brazos con energía.

-Un poco seca, pero supongo que sí, repuso ella, riendo, y meditando que un jaguar nunca pierde las manchas.

-La verdad, no me refería al paisaje, dijo volviéndose tímidamente, tratando de abarcarla por completo: su fabulosa figura, alta y atlética, pero delicada en su bata de fino encaje blanco. De cierta forma se parecía un poco a cuando la viera vestida de María, en la Ópera. La muchacha, sonrojada, tuvo valor para levantar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos. Él se le acercó. Vio como la guerrera experimentaba un ligero temblor, a pesar de no haber una pizca de brisa.

-Celes, tú ya sabes que te quiero… expresó, y tomando su delicada pero fuerte mano entre las suyas continuó: y quiero que sepas que voy a esperar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario. En mi profesión se arma uno de paciencia, y sobre todo, si es por el tesoro más valioso del mundo, sí que vale la pena tenerla. Se acercó un poco más. Sus hipnóticos y translúcidos ojos azul claro, celeste como el cielo matinal, sus labios, su fino cabello de oro, ¿podía haber algo más hermoso?, con su mano libre, enroscó un rizo entre sus dedos y lo deslizó entre ellos, su suavidad le produjo escalofríos.

-¡Ya bésala, idiota! Ambos se sobresaltaron y separaron al ver a Relm y Gau que jugaban con un chocobo al pie del castillo. ¡Locke ama a Celes! ¡Celes ama a Locke!... Los adultos son harto tontos, meditó en voz alta la chiquilla.

-¡Auuuuughhh¡ respondió el niño salvaje por toda respuesta.

-Bueno… dijo el ladrón rascándose la cabeza, necesito hablar urgente con Edgar, ¿Me acompañas?. La muchacha asintió. Te veré en el pasillo en diez minutos.

Al salir de su cuarto, ya vestida, vio al ladrón arrastrando un enorme saco, pero como no era curiosa, esperó a ver qué se traía entre manos ¿intentaría venderle algún botín? Sonaba algo absurdo.

El Monarca reposaba en un sillón con una manta sobre sus piernas. Estaba de buen humor.

-¿Qué los trae a mi recámara tan temprano? ¿Alguna clase de anuncio? Preguntó con un guiño pícaro.

Disimulando su turbación, Locke aclaró su garganta y dijo:

-Tengo algo muy grave que comentar contigo. Durante mis últimos viajes encontré varias reliquias y tesoros antiguos, espadas, joyas, etc, el asunto es que cuando los llevé a Jidoor (Todos saben que esos ricachos se chiflan por las antigüedades y pagan lo que sea) me encontré con varios artículos "interesantes" y quisiera que me orientaras para ver si me estafaron, o si en verdad son tan valiosos como creo. Mientras hablaba metió una mano al saco y expuso el primer objeto.

-Bueno, no soy un gran experto pero si puedo ayudar a un amigo…¡Pero…! ¡Qué infiernos! ¿Ese es el retrato de mis padres?

Un carísimo marco de mitril engastado de joyas preciosas servía de borde a la pintura. El Rey Stuart y la preciosa y joven reina Cristal, con sus ensortijados cabellos rojizo castaña, posaban sonrientes con las manos enlazadas.

-¡La copa de papá! El monarca estaba atónito. Una copa de oro con esmeraldas y rubíes, trabajada como si fuera una vid en volumen descansaba en la palma del Cazatesoros.

-¡El collar de mi madre! Una fina cadena de plata con flores de oro, hojas de esmeraldas y pétalos de zafiro engarzados resbaló al abrir un joyero igualmente lujoso que se le ofrecía. Mi padre se lo regaló el día de su compromiso, musitó el Rey, apesadumbrado.

-¡Dios mío, mis primeros zapatos! Unos diminutos botines de bebé bañados en oro y adornados de diamantes colgaban de un cordón de mitril eslabonado ¿En verdad encontraste todo esto en Jidoor? Locke asintió.

-Estuve en casa de Isaac, un comerciante de antigüedades ofreciéndole mis hallazgos y me miró como si le estuviera mostrando estiércol de chocobo. Y luego me mostró toda esta batería de preciosos objetos que acababan de llegarle, de un proveedor anónimo. Reconocí varios de mis visitas al Castillo, mi ojo es experto y nunca olvido una pieza de esta categoría. Me permitió traer algunos, dejando los míos en prenda y prometiendo conseguir un comprador que pagara el doble de lo que él pedía.

-Entonces, dijo abriendo mucho los ojos Celes, ¡hay un ladrón en el castillo!

-Todos esos objetos estaban guardados en la recámara del Tesoro Real, no puedo entender cómo pueden haber sido sustraídos, meditó el Rey apesadumbrado. ¡Ni siquiera el personal de servicio tiene acceso a la bóveda! Como pueden ver, dijo con afecto, mirando la pintura de sus amados y recordados padres, son cosas cuyo valor supera el material del que están hechos. Son cosas que papá amaba, por motivos personales. Ve con el Tesorero Real, para que te devuelva el importe de tus hallazgos. Hoy mismo mandaré un emisario para que paguen éstos y vean que más anda rondando por ahí, agregó, pivotando la cabeza con preocupación.

-¡Y hay que tener los ojos muy abiertos! Yo tengo mis sospechas, pero no diré nada hasta tener pruebas dijo Locke entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es bueno que seamos amigos, sonrió el Soberano, si no el primero del que sospecharía sería de ti… je, je, je…dijo golpeando el delgado brazo del otro con su puño, y yo aquí con esta pierna inutilizada; intentó ponerse de pie y una mueca de dolor alteró cruelmente sus nobles y bellas facciones.

-Tú descansa, en un par de días estarás como nuevo y podremos celebrar tu matrimonio como tanto deseas, lo consoló la chica guerrera, dando golpecitos en su espalda.

-Sí, como tanto deseo, repitió el Monarca con expresión ausente y contrita, dándole a las palabras un sentir totalmente diferente.

Cuando salían, se tropezaron con Sabin. ¿Venías a ver a Edgar? Le preguntaron con naturalidad.

-Sí, no, no sé, creo que… me olvidé del entrenamiento, iré a buscar a Terra para que practique, yo pienso que ya está repuesta y querrá retomarlo pronto, dijo y salió corriendo.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros. Hace un par de días que lo notaban algo raro, como sonámbulo y con gruesas ojeras en su faz de continuo serena y sonriente.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando se entrena tanto la musculatura, bromeó el amigo de lo ajeno – la cabeza se queda pequeña.

-Tu cabeza ya "es" pequeña, rió Celes, dando golpecitos en la bandana de Locke.

-Si no fuera pequeña, quedaría atrapado entre los barrotes de las ventanas, tú sabes, de esos que ponen ahora…

-¿Para prevenir robos y hurtos? Señaló la rubia con retintín.

-¿Cambiemos de tema, mejor? El chico se veía picado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se había dejado ir por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, cuando una voz, afuera de su recámara, lo despabiló.

-¡Necesito hablar con él, ahora mismo!.

La voz de Terra, en el exterior, sonaba alterada. Él ya sabía que era difícil oponerse cuando algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja… Debía ser por aquél fuego rondando y caracoleando en su interior...

-¡Niña, le dije que no es el momento apropiado! La Nana también parecía a punto de perder los estribos. ¿Desde cuándo andaban todos tan alterados? Barruntó el Rey desde el interior.

-¡Está bien, que pase! Gritó desde cuarto. Si tanto deseaba verlo y hablar con él, entonces que pasara, se dijo con una sonrisa algo sardónica, que le devolvió el enorme espejo recamado de oro y perlas que se enseñoreaba de su habitación. Aquél que fuera de su madre… Él lo usaba con frecuencia para examinar su aspecto. No era tan pretencioso como se figuraban sus amigos, pero le gustaba verse bien, lucir pulcro, elegante y ordenado. Su padre le había dicho desde muy niño, que un Rey debe lucir siempre como un Rey. Le da paz al espíritu del pueblo, contemplar algo inalterable y en qué confiar, ya fuera en la guerra o en la paz. Le devolvió un guiño al diablillo del espejo. Parecía algo cansado y enfermo, pero conservaba la chispa, sí señor.

Terra entró como una tromba… Pero una vez adentro hizo amago de devolverse a la puerta de inmediato, confundida y avergonzada, perdido todo ímpetu combativo.

-¡Lo siento! Yo no sabía… musitó incoherentemente al espectáculo que era dado a su sentidos.

Edgar, totalmente desnudo pero metido en una enorme bañera de burbujas, con la pierna entablillada de fuera, con el dorado cabello suelto, resbalando sobre los hombros, y su torso bronceado salpicado de gotitas, la contemplaba con inocencia, era algo tan inesperado que se quedó muda por un par de segundos, mientras se esforzaba por tragar saliva, con la garganta seca y congestionada.

-Volveré más tarde, agregó, cuando pudo articular las palabras.

-Bueno, supongo que debía haberte avisado, rio el Monarca avergonzado, pero decidí que si era tan urgente hablar conmigo, podías pasar. Ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías darme una mano?, soy un tonto, creí que podría yo solo… Agregó, señalando la jarra de agua limpia y el shampoo.

La chica de verdes cabellos se acercó pasito a paso, tratando de mirar al suelo todo el tiempo, mientras sentía el rubor traicionero en las mejillas. Se dijo que el fondo era lo mismo que cuando bañaba a sus hijitos adoptivos. Pero por alguna excelente razón, su mente se negaba del todo a caer en esa treta. Tomando un cepillo de cerdas de jabalí Narsheano, desenredó la gloriosa masa de oro que reposaba sobre el borde de la tina. Con ayuda de la jarra, humedeció el finísimo y sedoso lino sin poder evitar escalofríos a su contacto. Luego con las manos embebidas de shampoo, masajeó delicadamente hasta obtener de él una abundante espuma.

-¡Cielos! ¡Lo haces divinamente! La Nana siempre me tironeaba, confesó riendo Edgar.

-Debe ser porque estoy acostumbrada a lavar críos, dijo ella modestamente, restándole importancia.

Luego, se concentró en retirar todo rastro jabonoso, viendo como el cabello del chico volvía a ser oro líquido entre sus dedos, esforzándose valerosamente en no temblar mientras lo sentía en sus manos, y en no curiosear hacia donde se dirigían las cascadas, resbalando por su pecho bien formado, río abajo, allá donde comenzaban a escasear peligrosamente las burbujas. Lo enjugó un poco con una toalla.

-¡Estás listo!

-¡Muchas gracias! La sonrisa de él era honesta y parecía haber perdido toda malicia. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? Terra lo miró directamente a los límpidos ojos azules, con los suyos, verde malaquita.

-Quería avisarte que voy a ir a buscar a los niños, supongo que unos días más acá no van a matarme y que no seremos demasiada molestia, no puedo dejárselos a Katarine, ya tiene suficiente trabajo con el bebé… Y no quería que tuvieran de nuevo problemas por mi culpa, culminó, bajando la mirada.

Edgar parecía genuinamente encantado.

-Gracias por avisarme. Es un viaje muy corto, pero espero que no tengas problemas, se despidió con un guiño.

Apenas la chica salió del cuarto, el Rey se volvió al rincón más oscuro.

-Ya puedes salir de ahí. Supongo que te divertiste bastante. Sé que estás ahí porque te escuché respirar, dijo murmurándole a las sombras.

-¡Posees un oído fino si puedes escuchar a un ninja! Se sorprendió Shadow saliendo de entre la penumbra y acercándose con una leve reverencia.

-¡La verdad sólo lo supuse! acotó Edgar con una carcajada. Además, escucho afuera a Relm y Gau jugando con Interceptor, sólo sumé dos y dos y aposté mis cartas. Supongo que sabes que quiero de ti, dijo cambiando a un tono más serio, recuperada la compostura.

-Evidentemente, contestó el Mercenario, saliendo tras otra corta reverencia, pero volviendo el embozado rostro al salir, agregó con una risa burlona y afilada: ¿Esto lo haces como un Rey que se preocupa por sus súbditos o como enamorado asustado?

-Como un amigo, replicó el soberano, perdida toda risa del rostro, reemplazada por interno penar, sólo como un amigo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::El guardia contempló a Terra dubitativamente. Ya había pasado por la misma escena hace dos días y se habían visto los resultados. Ahora no quería arriesgarse.

La muchacha lo miraba con impaciencia. ¿Iba a autorizarle la salida y el medio de transporte o no? Aun cuando conservara el poder de salir volando como un Esper, no podía traerlos a todos en sus brazos.

-No se preocupe, dijo el ninja, apareciendo de improviso, yo iré con ella, tiene el permiso del Rey.

La chica sintió alivio y molestia, pero no dijo nada hasta que se hubieron alejado del castillo. Entonces atacó:

-¿Te manda Edgar para que me vigiles o lo haces como amigo?

El hombre, eternamente vestido de negro y encapotado, la contempló por un rato y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Mitad y mitad.

-Bueno… es agradable tener alguien con quien conversar, contraatacó con un dejo de ironía.

Luego de un rato de camino, se volvió hacia el ninja y le abordó:

-Cuéntame, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Alicia? Oí que habían estado con el mismo Maestro… preguntó mientras contemplaba hipnotizada los contoneos del par de chocobos que jalaban la carreta con desgano.

Shadow se aclaró la garganta. Por alguna razón, con Terra, se sentía libre de hablar y expresar sus sentimientos y emociones, se sentía más humano… Se decidió.

-"Hace años, cuando entrenaba con el maestro, vinieron un par de tipos orgullosos a preguntarle si podía entrenarlos. Lo siento, respondió el maestro, no voy a enseñarles a hacer daño a otros sin toda la filosofía y espiritualidad que van detrás. Mis alumnos vienen a mí desde su juventud, llamados por el deseo de estoiticismo, perfección, y deben pasar por pruebas duras de resistencia. Sólo la juventud es maleable y flexible, concluyó.

Se marcharon bastante molestos. Querían aprender por las razones equivocadas. A los pocos días mandaron a la muchacha. El maestro se negó en redondo a entrenarla. La chica no se desanimó. Aparecía todos los días al rayar el alba trayendo cosas de la granja. Encendía el fuego, cocinaba, y permanecía en total silencio contemplativo, observándolo todo y siguiéndonos a todas partes. Hasta que no pude aguantar más. Supongo que fui un tonto, y le pregunté:

-Maestro, ¿hasta cuándo dejarás que sigan así las cosas? Comemos muy bien ahora, no hay nada de que quejarse, pero ¿por qué no la despide definitivamente? Siento que nos aprovechamos de ella y no recibe ningún beneficio…

El maestro me miró fijamente. Medía el nivel de desafío en mis palabras. Otro tal vez me habría expulsado de inmediato, pero el optó por reírse a carcajadas. Lo miré sorprendido.

-¡Muchacha! Alicia se volvió a él, sin sobresalto alguno, ni curiosidad manifiesta. Le arrojó una katana y ella la cogió al vuelo. Enséñale una lección, culminó, sin decir quién a quién.

Peleamos por más de tres horas, sin lograr ventaja alguna sobre el otro, bajo la atenta mirada del Maestro, quien fingía aburrimiento e indiferencia.

-¡Suficiente! Dijo batiendo palmas. Tengo hambre. Pongan la mesa y sirvan la cena.

Salimos en silencio hacia la cocina, convertidos en compañeros, con apenas una leve sonrisa compartida, a traer la comida de nuestro Enseñante".

-¡Vaya! Dijo Terra abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, viendo que la fuerza interior de la Ninja era mayor que su fragilidad aparente - Tal vez no sería malo para Fígaro tener una Reina de su carácter, concluyó.

-¿Eso crees realmente? La risa de Shadow le sonó lacerante y sardónica. -¿Quién sabe? Meditó sin aclarar sus palabras.

Los pequeños los recibieron con gran algazara, pero preguntaron de inmediato por Interceptor. Se alegraron al saber que marchaban al castillo a reunirse con él.

-Por lo visto tu perro es la adoración de los críos, rio Dwayne.

-No es lo que yo pretendía… respondió el embozado con acritud.

-¡Vamos! Le dio unos golpecitos Terra, deja de pintarlo de monstruo, ya todos saben que es un perro adorable…

-¿Creen que un Doberman conservaría mejor la compostura? Meditó el ninja, contemplando el interior de la cabañita, aderezada con sencillez pero con un cálido sentido de hogar, mientras se frotaba el mentón.

-No bromees, todos sabemos que no lo cambiarías ni por todo el Gil del mundo, recalcó su amiga, riendo.

Luego de las despedidas de rigor, volvieron en la carreta con destino al Castillo, con los niños cantando alegremente y el sol cayendo de rondón en el horizonte.

Al llegar al castillo, cenaron con todo el resto de la tropa. Casi todos los adultos, meditando en sus propios problemas irresolutos. Los más felices eran Gau, interceptor y Relm, que habían extrañado mucho a sus compañeritos de juegos.

Terra se decía ¿Hasta cuándo voy a soportarlo?

Edgar meditaba ¿Seré capaz de seguir mi vida sin ella?

Sabin se preguntaba ¿Cómo voy a decirle a mi hermano que lo traicioné?

Alicia se torturaba ¿De dónde sacaré el valor para confesárselo a mi padre?

La comida transcurría en un silencio propio de la etiqueta palaciega.

De pronto la chica Esper notó que la amiga que había aprendido a apreciar y el "Cazatesoros" que podía llamar su mejor amigo, no se encontraban presentes. Quiso hacer alusión de ello al Rey, pero algo en su mirada cortó definitivamente la pregunta que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Decidió retirarse temprano. Mientras más luego se acostara, más pronto podría descansar… que dormir… no tenía ninguna ilusión al respecto. Rechazó el recuerdo de Edgar, tan indefenso y vulnerable cuando estaba herido, tan cerca y tan lejos cuando estaba esta mañana en la bañera.

Agitó la cabeza disgustada, mientras se recuperaba del sofoco, sujetándose de la pared en un recodo del pasillo. Unos pasos y voces la hicieron agazaparse, asustada… Al parecer eran tres chicas, doncellas del Castillo.

-¡Ufff! ¡No me digan que está cambiado! Ya lo sé de sobra… Fui a retirar el agua del baño y le dije como quien no quiere la cosa, que tendría que arremangar mi falda para no mojarla y ¡ni siquiera me miró las piernas!

-¿Será porque va a casarse? Yo le llevé el té… y no me dio ni un pellizco, ni siquiera en las mejillas, siempre me decía que las tenía "redondas como manzanita" se quejó la segunda. A lo mejor la señorita Alicia es muy celosa.

-¿Y qué me van a decir? Yo creo que se está volviendo amargado… como ese viejo de Thamasa. Sólo hay que ver cómo anda por ahí ahora, ¡como alma en pena arrastrando las muletas! Y sé de buena fuente que no ha sentado a ninguna de las chicas en sus rodillas para preguntarle ¿Cómo estuvo su día?...

-¡Ya no tiene ese aire tan jovial y pícaro! Agregó con retintín la primera y aprobaron las compañeras. Creo que voy a aceptar la invitación de uno de los guardias para ir a la Feria Itinerante la próxima semana.

-¡Uy sí! ¡Yo me voy a comprar un vestido nuevo para ir con un soldado! Se jactó la segunda.

-¡Amarretes! Las retó la tercera chica, pregúntenle a sus galanes si tienen algún amigo para mí. Las tres rieron de buena gana.

Terra suspiró. Al parecer hablaban de Edgar… ¿es que le saldría hasta en la sopa? Mientras los pasos se alejaban, un recuerdo azotó su cerebro… la palabra "Feria" había gatillado su racconto.

Un tiovivo de colores… tiendas alegres con guirnaldas de luces, el olor de algodón de azúcar y golosinas… Ella había estado en una Feria, pero no recordaba cuándo. Se acercó a la puerta de Celes y golpeó con los nudillos. Nada. Al parecer la rubia ex General se tomaría su tiempo en regresar. ¿Estaría con Locke?

Al girar en el pasillo se chocó a boca de jarro con Shadow.

-¿Buscas a tu amiga? El ladrón y ella se marcharon temprano, al parecer tenían una misión misteriosa, creo que en Jidoor…

-Vaya. El desaliento se reflejaba en su semblante. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Está bien. La voz de Shadow se había dulcificado bajo la máscara. Yo también deseo conversar un rato. No es habitual en mí…

Salieron a una de las terrazas. El aire ya refrescaba un poco. Una luna enorme y redonda se enseñoreaba de las dunas, mientras los coyotes y monstruos pequeños comenzaban sus correrías noctámbulas.

-¿Nunca te sientes solo?

El embozado reflexionó.

-¿Sabes? Todos creen que siempre hemos sido Interceptor y yo. Pero casi siempre tuve a alguien conmigo… y siempre les traje mala suerte. Es por eso que a veces es mejor estar solo. Una vez tuve un amigo. Éramos bandidos. Era una vida emocionante. A veces dábamos un golpe más que nada por la adrenalina, no por el dinero. Nuestra mayor hazaña fue robar el tren que llevaba el oro del Emperador. Pero nos cazaron como a alimañas. Hirieron a mi amigo. Pasaron los años, con el maestro. Me convertí en ninja y Mercenario, pero sólo era una fachada. Estaba indagando desde adentro, las debilidades y fortalezas del enemigo. De paso ganaba algún dinero para sobrevivir, pero no era un hombre. Me había convertido en una máquina de matar.

Me convertí en habitual de los Pubs y cafetines frecuentados por los soldados. Luego vi que no era el único. En Vector, comencé a observar a una muchacha. De lejos parecía una mesera y bailarina insignificante, pero si cerraba los ojos y escuchaba con atención las preguntas que hacía a los soldados borrachos, entonces se podía captar sutilmente un patrón. Detrás del maquillaje exagerado, el escote revelador y las faldas ajustadas, la mujer era una espía.

Decidí seguirla varias veces, para poder conocer de una vez por todas cuál era su juego, pero me descubrió.

-¡Vaya, vaya! El más callado y menos flirteador es el más audaz de todos, dijo volviéndose en la oscuridad. Sus ojos brillantes de gato sonreían. ¿Porqué me sigues?

-Sólo quiero saber para quién trabajas… No he podido deducirlo del todo.

-¿Quieres la verdad? ¿Y qué vas a hacer después, señor ninja? ¿Matarme? Hay muchas vidas en juego. Provengo de un pequeño y desconocido pueblo que tiene gran interés en seguir siendo pequeño y desconocido. Mi intención no es lastimar a nadie, sólo chequear cada cierto tiempo que tan informado está el Imperio sobre los terrenos que devasta. Puedes torturarme. No llevo armas. Mi último recurso será mi silencio. Esta noche me siento muy sola… ven, entra, te invito una copa. Es inútil que pelee contigo, si vas a liquidarme, espero hacerlo más agradable posible.

De a poco fuimos conociéndonos. Finalmente supe que Arella era una espía de Thamasa. No había heredado el mismo nivel de poderes mágicos de la gente del pueblo, por eso, ella misma se había ofrecido para infiltrarse, y tratar de proteger a sus familiares y amigos con su vida. Tanta nobleza me hizo sentir avergonzado y confundido. Una especie de hielo en mi interior parecía derretirse en su cercanía… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía humano, podía sentir afecto.

-Conozco la sensación, murmuró Terra por lo bajo.

-Luego falleció. Supe que un par de condenados soldados se barruntaron algo extraño de sus interrogatorios y la ajusticiaron en un callejón, peor que a un perro. No debí dejarla volver a su trabajo, ella estaba delicada aún, acababa de… la voz del ninja se apagó como una vela en una corriente de aire – Perseguía el rastro de los cretinos hasta Narshe cuando me encontré con Cyan y Sabin. Allí parecen haberse esfumado, nunca más oí hablar de Vicks y Wedge.

Cuando la aldea de Arella estuvo en peligro, me ofrecí personalmente a ir en nombre del Imperio. No sospechaban nada, pero estaba dispuesto a defender Thamasa con mi vida, traicionando a cuantos soldados y Generales Imperiales se pusieran en mi camino, pero al fin todo fue en vano, a pesar del sacrificio del general Leo. Era un espíritu noble… un buen tipo que no se merecía trabajar para esos animales malditos de Gesthal y Kefka.

Terra se enjugó una lágrima.

-¿Por qué es todo tan difícil?

-Supongo que si fuera fácil, no valdría la pena… Concluyó Shadow, desvaneciéndose entre las sombras.

La muchacha meditó en silencio. Su vida olvidada y su vida presente era un cúmulo de pequeños sucesos, de escalones en búsqueda de un bien mayor. En cada paso había tenido personas buenas que le habían tendido la mano para ayudarle a llegar al siguiente escalafón. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso en su vida? De momento lo ignoraba, y por más que interrogara a las estrellas frías y silentes de allí no vendría la respuesta. Tal vez, si lograra vislumbra algo más de su pasado, podría pensar en el futuro…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ella no parecía del todo sorprendida.

-Voy a velar esta noche, por alguna razón estoy intranquilo y me sentiré mejor si alguien vigila el sueño de mi hermano, agregó, señalando la ventana del Rey, a pocos metros de ellos.

La tenaz chica meditó unos segundos y luego concluyó con sencillez, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el tejado:

- Me quedo contigo.

-¿Estás segura? Preguntó él, innecesariamente, intentando no mirar demasiado a sus ojos.

-Prefiero estar contigo a la intemperie que reposar en una cama de oro incrustada de joyas… Además… no podía dormir, agregó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Sentados uno junto al otro, con una luna enorme y radiante y miríadas de estrellas contemplándolos desde arriba, derramando su pálida luz sobre la serena noche del desierto, pasaron la noche en monacal, aunque lleno de significados, silencio.

Hacia la madrugada, percibió que ella estaba fatigada y que el sueño la vencía.

-¡Duerme un poco! Le dijo cariñosamente, si veo algo, te avisaré. Con pesar se dio cuenta que la muchacha temblaba y se maldijo por no tener una capa, como su hermano, para envolverla, pero reflexionando un segundo, encontró la solución. Con uno de sus fuertes brazos, rodeó a Alicia, quien en minutos dormía plácidamente, acurrucada contra su torso tibio. Él le acarició el renégrido cabello con delicadeza. Suspiró.

-Encontré mi propia joya del desierto, papá, pero debo devolverla… le dijo al infinito, donde las estrellas se le antojaban más frías, distantes e insensibles que nunca.

Cuando el alba despuntaba, depositó su frágil tesoro en su lecho, no sin antes dar un cándido beso a los labios de la muchacha dormida. Luego se alejó en puntillas, sin mirar atrás, cuidándose de que nadie le viera salir a esas horas del cuarto de la chica… o al menos, lo intentó lo mejor posible.

Nota del autor: Me disculpo por tres cosas:

1.- Tenía este capítulo casi listo, si me demoré en subirlo es porque a mi familia se le ocurrió salir de viaje y mi computador es "de casa" tuve que dejarlo solito por varios días U.U y me parecía que me llamaba el pobrecillo.

2.- Me emocioné y exageré demasiado hablando del cabello de Edgar... la verdad me gusta demasiado y como decimos en Chile "me fui en papa" hmm.. muy poco profesional. me chiflan los rubios, sobre todo de pelo largo, soy fetichista, pero claro, soy realista, nunca tendré un novio así, aunque me lo he hecho en muñeco customizando un Ken y me ha quedado de mi regalado gusto... ojalá puedan verlo acá:

art/KING-EDGAR-RONI-FIGARO-from-FF6-Custom-Ken-Doll-429676673

aún no le hago la ropa, es bien dificil! ¡Cielos! ¿Lo he hecho de nuevo, verdad?

3.- Por alguna razón, a casi todos los personajes les da por mirar las estrellas, es un error, lo siento, como lo escribí de tres veces no me di cuenta hasta que era tarde...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: UN RESPIRO DE EFÍMERA PAZ.

El Rey y soberano del Castillo no pasaba por su mejor día. Su salud había mejorado bastante. Secretamente había estado ejercitando sus músculos y ya casi no sentía dolor. Con ello se iban los pretextos para no celebrar su matrimonio… y llegaban los problemas. Problemas que tenían nombre y apellido. Bueno, tal vez sólo nombre. Y ojos verdes… y piel sedosa… y cabello satinado e iridiscente. Un problema maravilloso que podía contemplar desde su balcón, entrenando duramente con Sabin, su gemelo. ¡Cómo lo envidiaba a veces! Sabin siempre se había mantenido a salvo de los problemas con las mujeres, en cambio él…

Desde los 16 años que se veía enredado con las féminas y la primera vez había sido la peor. La gallina vanidosa de su tía, esposa de su tío Phillip, lo había engatusado con sus encantos, enternecido con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, y convencido con esas falsas historias de "él ya no me toca"… Cuando había estado a punto de caer en las redes de la pérfida araña, habían sido sorprendidos por el esposo… y había ardido Troya.

Su tío le había retado a duelo, pero su padre, furioso, se había negado terminantemente. Había exiliado a su propio primo (Phillip) y su consorte, y le había abofeteado y castigado a él, como a un niño pequeño. Su sangre había bullido de rabia, vergüenza, despecho, pero luego lo había comprendido. Había sido un ingenuo. Era la única vez que había visto realmente enojado a su padre.

Cuando sus tíos murieron, habían traído a su prima pequeña a castillo. La niña inconsolable, había dejado de llorar apenas él la había sentado sobre su rodilla. ¿Eres un ángel? Le había preguntado, con sus mejillas manchadas de sal. Cuando él, incapaz de hablar había negado con la cabeza, su primita había aseverado con determinación que se casaría con él apenas tuviera edad… ¡Cómo lo había molestado Sabin! "Ángel con motosierra, al ataque" le decía. Menos mal que había olvidado esa vieja broma, aunque la chiquilina aún rondaba los aposentos con esa idea fija en su mente.

Había habido varias damas en su historial, ¿porqué negarlo? Pero todo se le borraba y se volvía confuso, como las huellas tras una tormenta de arena… todo salvo Terra.

Mirarla así desde lejos, intocable, era a la vez freno y acicate. Estiró los brazos, acariciando la mejilla arrebolada, así, virtualmente. Podía contemplar el fuego, así, sin quemarse… pero anhelaba fundirse en ese calor. Sabiéndose a solas, suspiró. En un par de días podría entrenar con ellos.

-¡Vaya que te gusta entrenar! Creo que lo echas mucho de menos, rio Shadow desde una esquina del balcón.

-¡Condenado ninja! El sorprendido soberano, disimuló con una carcajada. ¿Porqué me celas desde hace días?

-No sé, tengo un presentimiento funesto, y nunca me falla. Sé que hay un peligro rondando y no sé qué es… pero la idea no me deja en paz.

-¿Peligros? ¿Con el payaso muerto? Creo que sólo hay riesgo de coger una insolación, señaló Edgar abarcando el horizonte con su palma extendida.

Volvió su vista a la terraza inferior. El entrenamiento había terminado. Un corto suspiro de desilusión fue nuevamente interrumpido por la entrada de su gemelo.

-¿Hermano mayor? Sabin parecía cabizbajo y repentinamente tímido.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermanito? Respondió con alegría.

-Yo… si estás ocupado, vuelvo después…

-Para nada, sólo cuéntame, ¿de dónde te vienen esas timideces de doncella? Sabes que no tenemos secretos el uno para el otro.

-¿Vas a anunciar la nueva fecha del matrimonio? Le salió de sopetón y sin respirar.

Ahora fue el Rey quien se quedó cabizbajo y contrito.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Ya no lo soporto más…! Rugió el artemarcialista, tengo que decírtelo… yo…

-¡Habla, hombre! Deja de dar rodeos.

-¡Yo estoy enamorado de Alicia!

El cerebro de Edgar sufrió un fugaz cortocircuito. Su hermano, Alicia, la suma no daba resultado… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Se golpeó la frente para hacerlo volver a funcionar con normalidad.

-¿Tú? Mi hermano pequeño, ¿enamorado de mi prometida? El soberano levantó el puño.

Sabin se encogió. Temía tal vez en el fondo que su hermano quisiera darle una paliza, y le repugnaba la idea de luchar con él por esto, sobre todo en su convalescencia…

El ingeniero que gobernaba Fígaro, se agachó un poco, sintiendo el alma más ligera, y no pudo evitar, dar una gran carcajada.

Su hermano, confundido lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿No estás furioso? ¿No quieres pelear conmigo? Parecía totalmente atónito.

-Oh, Sabin… cada día me sorprendes más. Y yo creí que no podía sentirme más orgulloso de ti, desde que le hiciste un Suplex a un tren, sostuviste una casa, y ahora, ¡por los mil demonios! Le levantas la novia en plena nariz a tu hermano, y de paso, le arrancas suspiros a una mujer fría como el mármol… ¡Eres increíble!

-¡Edgar! Ahora era él quien estaba molesto ¡Alicia no es fría! Sólo es reservada, y disciplinada… ha tenido una vida dura, dijo mientras sus ojos de cachorrillo se enternecían.

Su gemelo sonrió. ¿Cómo expresarle lo feliz que se sentía? Se acercó a grandes zancadas y le abrazó con emoción.

-¡Me alegro por ustedes!

-¿Pero… y el compromiso?

-Es cierto, supongo que a los domanos el cambio de planes les vendrá como una patada en el hígado, manifestó cariacontecido. Supongo que habrá que compensarlos. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, dijo agitando el índice con su habitual picardía.

-¡Gracias, hermano! Los gemelos Fígaro se abrazaron con la misma empatía que siempre, con los lazos de sangre y de confabuladores que en su infancia.

Aunque, apenas el radiante rostro de su hermano salió por la puerta, el Rey dejó de sonreír.

"Te quedas sólo viejo, tal vez sea ése tu destino" pero al menos Sabin podrá ser feliz, se dijo reflexivamente.

O tal vez… sea la oportunidad que el león vuelva a rugir, dijo viendo a Terra contemplar el horizonte desde su terraza. Insistiría… insistiría mientras fuera posible, porque ella estaba ya en su sangre y en su corazón, profundamente enraizada en su vida… como un rosal trepador en un tronco viejo. ¡Rosas! ¡Eso era! Corrió escaleras abajo, y la sorprendió.

Ven conmigo, le dijo sujetando sus dedos y arrastrándola, ¡quiero mostrarte algo…!

-Pero…

-Shhhh… no digas nada, le dijo con expresión misteriosa. Terra no sabía que pensar. Pero ya confiaba lo suficiente en el Monarca para no temer nada malo cuando se encontraba en su compañía. Pasaron por varios pasillos y dieron varias vueltas. Al bajar por una escalera tortuosa, desembocaron en un cuarto circular, iluminado por ingeniosas claraboyas reflectantes, que parecían atraer los lejanos rayos del sol, suavizándolos y dirigiéndolos a un objetivo común. Un jardín de rosales en miniatura. La humedad y frescura del ambiente dejaban claro que era celosamente cuidado. Las delicadas flores exhalaban un perfume embriagador.

-Oh, Edgar, ¡qué hermoso!

-Era el jardín de mamá, dijo Sabin que meditaba en posición de loto en un rincón. Lo conservamos lo mejor posible desde que se marchó. La alegría bullía en su interior, No veía la hora de contarle la noticia a la muchacha ninja, pero sabía que aún era sólo el primer escollo y que la parte más difícil sería convencer a su padre de desistir del matrimonio con el Rey de Fígaro.

-Ella adoraba las rosas… Edgar cortó un hermoso ejemplar rojo sangre de textura aterciopelada, de tallo largo y sin espinas y se la ofreció: no le regalamos una de estas a cualquiera.

-Es tan suave y a la vez tan llena de vida… es una pena que se marchite, dijo ella aspirando con fuerza el aroma de la flor.

Es lo mismo que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti, se dijo a sí mismo el rey, sin atreverse a decírselo en voz alta.

Ella se veía feliz. Era un agrado darle estas pequeñas alegrías, y tenerla así, tan cerca, sin presionarla demasiado.

-¡Y tengo otra sorpresa para ti! ¿Te gustaría ir a la Feria esta noche?

Los ojos de ella, enormes y húmedos le miraron con alegría y asombro.

-¿Podemos? Escuché a las doncellas mencionar la Feria…

-¡Claro, iremos en grupo! Sabin, Alicia, dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a su gemelo, y todos los que se quieran sumar, agregó, esperando que la gente mayor se quedara en el castillo.

-Es una pena que Celes y Locke se encuentren de viaje aún, dijo ella, repentinamente mohína.

-Ten por seguro, que si no fuera importante no los alejaría de la diversión, acotó él con retintín, atreviéndose a acomodar un rizo verde sobre su frente, intentando hacer que sus dedos no temblaran.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa tarde…

-¿Carruaje Real o chocobos?

-¡Chocobos! Dijeron Terra y Alicia al unísono. Ambas adoraban el contacto directo con las simpáticas cabalgaduras. Así que los cuatro, marcharon con rumbo a Fígaro del Sur. Dejaron sus monturas al cuidado de un mozo en la chocobería.

Luces de todos colores avivaban el atardecer. Una rueda, tiovivos y varias tiendas de géneros rayados ornadas de borlas en la entrada, alegraban el exterior del pueblo. El olor a algodón de azúcar, maní tostado y manzanas acarameladas y la agitación reinante encendían sus sentidos.

Para Sabin y Alicia, era casi como una cita. Se miraban y sonreían furtivamente. Por su parte, Edgar intentaba quedarse a solas entre el gentío con la chica Esper.

-¡Cielos! Dijo Terra, creo que perdimos a nuestros amigos, observó hacia atrás buscando a los demás.

-No les sucederá nada, relájate. Hmmm… ¿Quieres un peluche? Unos rollizos y sedosos animalitos rellenos los observaban con sus ojos de vidrio desde una tarima.

-¡Cincuenta giles por un tiro! ¡Pasen y prueben su suerte, amigos! ¿Quiere ganar algún recuerdo para la dama? Ud. Trae la suerte, ¿señor…?

-Gerad, dijo el monarca carraspeando y guiñando a Terra. Se había puesto su viejo atuendo de jefe de los ladrones para no llamar la atención del populacho.

-Oh, un tiro de ballesta, ufff… espero no fallar, dijo falsamente preocupado. Le echó un vistazo a la expectante muchacha y apuntó como acostumbraba.

El marcador del premio fue abatido con un tiro certero.

-¡Vaya puntería amigo! Bueno, puede elegir el amigo de felpa que prefiera… expresó el dueño del puesto resignado.

-Elija mi Lady, dijo Edgar con una graciosa reverencia a su amiga.

Los animalitos eran preciosos, pero Terra definitivamente se dejó seducir por un blanco, gordo y esponjoso Moggle.

-¡Muchas gracias, Edgar! La alegría y emoción en sus ojos era música para el Rey.

En otro sector…

-¡200 Giles al premio mayor! ¡Pruebe su fuerza con el martillo del destino! Si toca la campanilla, ¡ya ganó! Un hombre voceaba las propiedades de su atracción. Al ver al Príncipe, se quedó sin aliento y enmudeció.

-¿Puedo probar suerte? La alegre e inocente mirada de Sabin se clavó en el aparato.

-Hmmm… este juego está en reparaciones, señor, tal vez si vuelve mañana, dijo el dueño.

Alicia sacó un sai del cinturón del vestido y le midió la garganta al desafortunado feriante.

-¿Qué pretende con eso, amigo? Acaba de anunciar que el juego estaba disponible…

-Er… bueno, yo, tal vez sí funcione… je,je,je…. ¿desea probar la dama? O tal vez… ¿el caballero?

-A-¡Alicia! Eso no es necesario… Sabin tomó el martillo, al parecer, estaba hueco para que pesara menos e hiciera menos fuerza, pero sólo bastó un golpe suave y la campanilla vibró estrepitosamente.

-¡Tenemos un ganador! Anunció el hombre lúgubremente y le presentó el saco de monedas al artemarcialista.

-¡Guarde su oro, señor! ¡Pero sea más honesto de ahora en adelante!

-Es Ud. Magnánima en la victoria señorita… Llévese algo del mesón de premios dijo con un gesto amplio. La chica eligió un chocobo de felpa con plumas reales en la cola y ojos que eran un par de bolitas negras y brillantes.

-Qué lindo, gracias! Nunca tuve un peluche, dijo ella, con el rostro arrebolado, estrujando con fuerza el muñeco.

Sabin sonrió complacido. Su brazo rodeó el de la chica, que lo miró, sonrojada y emocionada. En medio de la multitud nadie podía verlos. Un rápido y satinado beso entrelazó sus labios. Las tripas del chico rugieron. Alicia se echó a reír, mientras él enrojecía.

-Quieres comer algo? Muero de hambre…

Se sentaron en un pequeño mesoncito a comer un plato exótico, "empanadas", pequeñas mediaslunas de masa rellenas de queso y verduras, y unos refrescantes jugos de tuna.

-¡Vaya, sí que necesitas combustible! La muchacha se sorprendió de ver la cargada bandeja que repetía por segunda vez su acompañante.

Mientras, Edgar y Terra se perdían en los atestados y estrechos callejones, buscando un puesto de accesorios para llevar un regalo a Relm, teniendo a ratos que hablar a gritos.

-¡No voy a casarme con Alicia! Dijo de repente el Monarca.

Terra se volvió hacia él con el rostro arrebolado.

-¿Por qué? Es terrible, dijo ella, disimulando su turbación.

-Podría dar muchas razones, pero la verdad, es que no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo…

-¿Vas a destrozarle el corazón, como a todas?

-Lo dudo… ella y Sabin parecen entenderse…

De golpe, la muchacha entendió las burlas de Shadow… y el hecho de que Sabin y Alicia se quedaran atrás ¡A propósito! Entonces, ella y Edgar… ¿era casi como una cita? Enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello.

-¿Lo sabe la Nana? Casi gritó.

-¡Diablos, no! ¿Me crees un suicida? ¡ La vieja va a arrancarme el cabello con pinzas uno por uno y me va a dejar pelado!

Era una irreverencia atroz, pero Terra no pudo evitar reír con nerviosismo. Miró el cabello dorado de él. Era una gran pena que se perdiera, se dijo.

Se miraron a los ojos jubilosamente… pero justo en ese instante…

-¿Eres Terra, verdad? Nunca olvido una cara, le dijo una voz saliendo de entre las sombras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro sitio, lejos de allí…

-¡Demonios Locke! Celes estaba de mal humor. Era segunda noche que vigilaban la tienda del comerciante en espera de su "misterioso proveedor" la idea de pasar otra noche en un callejón sucio, oscuro, lleno de ratas y basura, no era una perspectiva halagüeña para la ex general. Sólo podían prender una diminuta fogata y el sueño, la suciedad y la inactividad la estaba volviendo loca.

-No estás hecha para la furtividad, le dijo él, El silencio, la vigilia y unos ojos y oídos atentos son los que se llevan la palma, concluyó con un aire de superioridad.

La muchacha, furiosa, pateó una caja tratando de espantar a las ratas.

-¡Shhh! ¿No querrás pasar otras dos noches aquí? Claro, si no estuvieras tan molesta, podríamos pasar el rato de manera mucho más agradable…

La chica se volvió a mirarlo, estupefacta. Los ojos garzos y burlones le decían que sólo era una broma, pero una lucecita pícara los hacía brillar en la penumbra.

-¡Condenado ladrón! Le arrojó un bote de conservas, que el cazador de tesoros esquivó son gran esfuerzo, arqueando su cuerpo flexible como una anguila. Luego apaciguándose agregó: para ser Jidoor, este barrio es más bien inmundo…

-Es que si este amigo no es de trigos limpios, necesita estar hacia las afueras, sobre todo si lo visitan amistades amigas de lo ajeno, tú sabes… ¡Bingo! La tomó de la mano y la arrastró al borde del callejón.

Un comerciante, bastante sucio y zarrapastroso, se acercaba al abrigo de la oscuridad. Golpeó tres veces en la puerta de la tienda. De inmediato una débil luz apareció en el quicio, y la cabeza del dueño del local, recelosa, se asomó oteando hacia todos lados.

-¿Por qué has venido tan pronto? Te dije que podían estar vigilando, susurró colérico e inquieto Isaac.

-Creo que estás en lo cierto, dijo Locke apareciendo de entre las sombras, cuchilla en mano.

-Y creo que vamos a confiscar esa mercadería robada, acotó Celes, cortándole el paso al vendedor furtivo.

-Yo no he hecho nada, no pueden acusarme de nada… palideció el joyero, tratando de cerrar la puerta, donde un puñal se clavó con presteza.

-¿En serio? Y qué les parecería a las elegantes y cultas autoridades de Jidoor enterarse que compras mercadería robada de las Arcas Reales de Fígaro… ¿hmm? Tal vez temieran que empezaras a saquear sus propias galerías de arte. Conozco personalmente al hombre más rico e influyente de la ciudad… comenzó a alardear el Cazatesoros.

-¡Piedad! ¡Yo te he comprado tus mercancías por años! No arruinarías a un viejo amigo, ¿no?

Sin embargo, un ruido y un gritito le distrajeron. El ladrón forcejeaba con Celes y había pedido refuerzos… Seis osos de Zozo, entrenados para el saqueo y el asesinato, se acercaban peligrosamente con las agudas zarpas a la rubia guerrera, que prefería morir que pedir su ayuda.

-¿Por qué demonios eres tan testaruda? Dijo, mientras lanzaba mandobles a los plantígrados para mantenerlos a raya.

-No quería interrumpirte en tu momento de gloria, dijo acerbamente Celes, mientras intentaba congelar a un oso, ¡ICE! pero este esquivó la ráfaga, sólo las uñas parecían perladas de cristales.

-¡Cuida que no se escape el ladrón, o todo estará perdido…!

-¿Puedes tú sólo con los osos? La preocupación se traicionaba en su voz.

-¡Es obvio que no! Tuvo que confesar él, con enojo, Pero apenas lo atrapes, vuelves ¿no?

El hombre había puesto pies en polvorosa e intentaba alejarse por la parte más oscura de la callejuela. Con su agilidad de amazona, pronto pudo darle caza.

-¡Alto en nombre del Rey! Le puso la espada en el cuello. El hombre no dejaba de moverse…

-¡BLIZZARD! No le quedó más remedio que congelarlo. Sabía que no iba a morir de todas formas, pero sería más fácil y seguro trasladarlo así, convertido en paleta de hielo en una carreta.

Corrió hacia Locke… Este estaba herido, las zarpas de los osos habían hecho profundos desgarros en sus brazos y piernas, y uno le estaba mordiendo inmisericordiosamente. La sangre resbalaba desde sus codos, empapándole la chaqueta y los pantalones.

¡LOCKE! Celes estaba furiosa, no podía enviarles un ataque gravedad cero porque sería masivamente devastador… Cargó su espada de hielo y comenzó a cortar a los monstruos sin vacilación. Miró hacia otro lado cuando la cabeza de un oso rodó de un solo tajo. Nunca había dejado manar su poder de ella de esa manera… Mientras el hombre que amaba casi se desangraba a sus pies.

Cuando concluyó la faena, tenía los brazos teñidos de sangre y su espada rezumaba vísceras malolientes. La limpió rápidamente en la piel de las bestias con un revés y se agachó a mirar el estado del ladrón. Temblaba. Violentas tersianas sacudían a Locke, mientras la vida se le escapaba. Entre lágrimas, rebuscaba en su faltriquera un ¡ELÍXIR! con los dedos resbalosos entre el sudor y la sangre.

Este levantó un brazo…

-Celes…

-No digas nada… Destapó el frasco con los dientes y le dio a beber el contenido con premura.

Lo abrazó y arropó con su capa nívea. Los temblores fueron cediendo, y de a poco le fueron volviendo los colores al rostro.

-¿Estás mejor? Las heridas empezaron a cerrarse, pero de ellas aún manaba sangre. Usó un ¡CURE! Para acelerar el proceso, mientras acunaba la cabeza malherida entre sus brazos y lo mecía.

En este mundo era posible sanar de una herida mortal, incluso volver de entre los muertos, pero el trauma de la agonía y la muerte eran lo mismo que en todos lados… un dolor indescriptible.

Locke sintió las lágrimas de la guerrera resbalando sobre su rostro. Ella tomó su barbilla y comenzó a besar su cara por todos lados, mientras la suciedad, las lágrimas y la sangre de ambos se mezclaban y no parecía darle importancia.

-¡Idiota! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo! ¡Eres tan cabeza dura como yo… Él la observó en silencio, sin fuerzas para hablar, maravillado y conpungido en partes iguales.

-¡TE AMO! La aurora comenzaba a teñir el horizonte detrás de su silueta, mientras el joven sentía en sus labios el primer beso de amor de Celes, suave, delicado, lleno de ternura y preocupación.

-Nunca creí que me besaría un General del Imperio… dijo al fin Locke, incorporándose dolorosamente, con una risa apenas perceptible.

Ella le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le ayudó a caminar cojeando hasta la POSADA más cercana. El encargado los miró con espanto al ver su aspecto, pero la bolsa de Giles sobre el mostrador podía acallar cualquier comentario. Desplegando su capa sobre el lecho, Celes recostó al convaleciente sobre la cama y se tendió de lado, mientras sus ojos se miraban a la luz del amanecer, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Sus manos se enlazaron.

-¿Descanso?

-Descanso.

Agotados y todo, de alguna manera habían vivido uno de los momentos más intensos y felices de sus vidas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una mujer delgada y vestida con un traje multicolor los observaba con curiosidad y un ligero aire de acritud. Con temor instintivo, Terra retrocedió un poco, mientras la manzana acaramelada que comiera con deleite segundos antes rodaba por el piso imperceptiblemente.

-Soy "Piruet" dijo estirando la mano, que Edgar estrechó educadamente. Conocí a un amigo de ustedes, supongo, un chico llamado Kefka…

La chica Esper sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ése nombre… de repente imágenes vívidas asaltaron su cabeza, imágenes de pesadilla.

-No, no, no… dijo enterrando la cara entre las manos y pivotando el cuello de lado a lado.

-¿Terra? Edgar la vio salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo, desesperado.

-Dispénseme Dama, pero voy a volver mañana temprano para que me cuente su versión de la historia, tal vez no reconozca bajo este disfraz al Rey de Fígaro, pero le queda terminantemente prohibido dejar mis dominios sin haber hablado conmigo, y le advierto que no busque de esta forma a la señorita Terra para torturarla o se habrá ganado un enemigo poderoso… concluyó con orgullo.

Concluida la perorata, perdió toda dignidad saliendo de estampida en busca de la muchacha. La encontró debajo de un árbol, estrujando compulsivamente el muñeco Moogle, y balanceando el cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás.

-Terra… deslizó sus dedos helados sobre la frente ardiente. La abrazó, con dificultad al principio, luego, ella cedió y se refugió en sus fuertes y confortables brazos.

-Era horrible, musitó entre sollozos. Él me hacía cosas… y yo no podía hacer nada, era como ser una muñeca y ver cómo me humillaba, torturaba y siempre reía, reía, reía…

-¡Shhhh…! Tranquila preciosa… la meció con ternura hasta que los sollozos fueron reduciendo su intensidad. ¿Estás mejor? Le secó el rostro con un finísimo pañuelo de lino blanco, con el escudo de Fígaro primorosamente bordado en seda. Eso forma parte del pasado… Ahora estás segura, sabes que yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti, de la misma forma que tú cuidas a tu pequeños, querida mía… ¿Para eso son los amigos, no?

La chica por fin levantó el rostro y lo miró. Aún parecía conpungida, pero sus palabras eran como un bálsamo para su alma dolorida.

-¡Gracias, Edgar! Se abrazó a él, mientras el acariciaba suavemente la rizada cabeza de un verde oscuro a la luz de la luna, y le pedía fuerzas a las Diosas para resistir.

Nota de la autora: Antes que piensen que toda esa basura del pasado de Edgar la inventé yo... ¡pues no es así! La verdadera creadora del personaje, Soraya Saga, (sí admítanlo de una vez, fue antes que los dibujitos del Sr. Amano) ya había escrito un grueso volumen sobre la genealogía y la vida cortesana en el Palacio de Fígaro, ya que originalmente tendría más importancia dentro de la trama del juego. Me da cierto resquemor todo aquello y no estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero lo he agregado para darle mayor realismo al asunto, porque para mí, Edgar es un impoluto caballero en armadura, de esos de los cuentos, pero bueno... Al menos me tomé la libertad de cambiar al tío (hermano del padre) por un tío más lejano, (primo del padre) para que no fuera tan descarnado el hecho de la traición y posterior injusta expulsión del hombre y su señora, lo que no deja de ser una broma cruel, que si hubieran permanecido en el castillo no habrían muerto en un ataque Imperial... ¿Porqué poner toda esa carga sobre su supuesto personaje favorito? Ay, Edgar...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: LO QUE SUCEDIÓ MIENTRAS TERRA ESTABA DISTRAÍDA.  
Las caras de los reales personajes, Padre y Tío de Alicia, respectivamente, se iban alargando y poniendo más serias cada nuevo desayuno que Edgar compartía con ellos en el salón pequeño del Castillo. Era obvio que esperaban que se manifestara respecto del Enlace Real, así que se prometió no dejarlo pasar de hoy o mañana la conversación que debía tener con ellos. No sería en plan agradable…. Sus expresiones codiciosas parecían querer apoderarse de todo cuánto veían a su alrededor y que reflejara linaje y nobleza.  
Decidió que miraría a las damas. Era un espectáculo más agradable para acompañar su delicioso café importado directamente de Korlinghen y la fuente de huevo de chocobo sazonado con ricas especias. ¡Oh no! El rostro de Terra demostraba que las pesadillas habían minado el descanso de su amada… y que había seguido llorando una vez en sus habitaciones, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por parecer tranquila y animada. ¡Si tan sólo ella supiera! ¡Daría un brazo por borrar de un plumazo las cosas que la hacían sufrir!  
Desalentado por esa visión, miró a Alicia. La chica estaba radiante. Por primera vez veía rubor y alegría en su rostro habitualmente apagado. También veía, con su ojo experto en lides amorosas, cosas que no se le pasaban desapercibidas, como veladas sonrisas y miraditas cómplices entre ella y el "buen oso de la montaña" que era su hermano. ¡Eso era algo positivo! Hace años que no veía abandonar la melancolía de esa forma a Sabin. Todo esto había sido muy positivo para él… Pero le traía al punto de partida. La gente de Doma. No debía escurrir más el bulto y tenía que hablar con ellos, sí o sí. Abrió la boca para hablar.  
En ese momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta del saloncito. Inhabitualmente, Cyan entró como una tromba.  
-¡Lo hemos conseguido, Señores! Todos se volvieron a mirarlo.  
-El Castillo está totalmente operativo y ya pueden habitarlo mis Reales Señorías, agregó con una reverencia. Luego miró a su alrededor y sonrojándose ligeramente, acotó: lamento interrumpir vuestro desayuno, altezas, amigos, damas…  
-¡Cojan una silla y únansenos, viejos amigos! Dijo con alegría el Monarca estirando su diestra, para abarcar también al Albino Setzer que venía en saga. Al parecer llevaban varios días comiendo poca cosa, porque tenían un apetito de león. Entre risas, conminó a su amigo Domano a dejar de lado las timideces y a alimentarse copiosamente.  
-Ni se imaginan lo que pasó en Doma, insinuó el dueño del Falcon. Su compañero palideció un poco. Tuvimos una diversión inesperada… guiñó un ojo con picardía. Como gente a cargo, nos tocó hacer una especie de ¡Con-cur-so de be-lle-za!  
-¿¡Qué!? Las muchachas levantaron su cabeza y todos se volvieron a mirarlos con incredulidad.  
-Claro, agregó Setzer gozando de la expectación reinante, había muchas chicas bonitas esperando por colocación de doncellas, mucamas, Ama de llaves, profesora para la mini escuela… ¡Cyan no cabía en sí mismo de satisfacción!, dijo dando una palmada en la espalda del tímido samurái.  
-Me imagino que se habrá hecho un lío con tanta mujer a su alrededor… rió Edgar con malignidad.  
-¡Y todas tratando de llamar su atención de las más variadas formas!  
Cyan enrojeció hasta la base del cabello. Por alguna razón, la enorme carga de respeto que sentía por todos se duplicaba cuando se trataba de las mujeres. Sencillamente se le trababa la lengua y se le hacía dificultosa la respiración. Su esposa, una mujer muy dulce y más tímida que él, había sido su bastión. Había ido poco a poco enlazando su alma a la suya, con atenciones, paseos, agradables conversaciones… ¡nada de sobresaltos abruptos! Habían sido tan felices! Ella siempre lo esperaba despierta, con el candil encendido y la comida caliente en sus habitaciones. Le daba un masaje en la espalda mientras platicaban de su día… ¡Cómo la extrañaba!  
¿Por qué tenía que estar allí ella, para turbar su tranquilidad? La reconoció apenas la vio.  
-Ah, pero este pícaro sólo tenía ojos para una, ¿no Cyan? EL pobre no se esperaba ver a Lola buscando plaza de maestra, ¿no? Las carcajadas de casi todos los presentes no se hicieron esperar.  
Lola… joven y llena de vida… recuperando su aplomo y energía tras la muerte de su novio soldado.  
-Y no sólo eso, continuó Setzer con deleite, trató de evitar "entrevistarla personalmente"… Pero yo, por suerte, me encontraba presente, y lo obligué a cumplir con sus funciones de Administrador y Defensor del castillo. -¡Sólo asegúrate de ser imparcial! Le recomendé. (Nuevas carcajadas)  
Parecían solazarse en su desventura. ¿Habría una veta cruel en sus amigos? Se había visto obligado a contratarla. Su experiencia literaria, paciencia y dulzura natural la hacía idónea para el cargo de maestra. Las otras aspirantes no le llegaban a ni a los talones.  
-¡Deberían haberlo visto! Estaba más rojo que un dragón de fuego, más tieso que un golem de piedra ¡y más mudo que Gogo!  
-¡Basta! Todos se volvieron a mirarlo. –Señores, creo que necesito un poco de descanso… y salió huyendo apresuradamente dejando intacto su plato.  
-Creo que se te ha pasado la mano… Terra hablaba por primera vez, reconviniendo a su amigo albino.  
-Puede ser, convino este con leve tristeza, apurando su copa. -Pero tendrá que acostumbrarse, allá la verá todos los días y no puede seguir guardando un secreto de ese tamaño.  
-¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto? Alicia, contraria a su natural, esta curiosa.  
-Cuando errábamos por el mundo le respondió Sabin, conocimos la historia de un soldado y una muchacha separados por la guerra, cuyo único contacto eran las cartas, ya que el chico estaba herido de muerte. Ella le fue fiel hasta el último minuto, y como creía que ella podía hacer algo desesperado al saber de su muerte, Cyan le siguió enviando cartas firmándolas como su novio. Luego, le dijimos la verdad, pero ella nunca supo quién había sido el misterioso autor.  
-¡Pero qué triste! La ninja parecía conmovida.  
-Y romántico, agregó Edgar mirando a la chica esper. A veces se abordan empresas inconmensurables o se hacen locuras por amor… lo que me recuerda…  
Poniéndose de pie y arrojando la servilleta sobre su plato, se disculpó: tengo asuntos que atender, dispensen mi descortesía, queridos amigos.  
El rey llamó aparte a Relm y a Gau, luego de una corta visita a la Cámara del Tesoro.  
-Necesito pedirles un gran favor… Los jovencitos estaban curiosos y expectantes, mientras él sacaba a la luz un libro grande, con la cubierta recamada de piedras semipreciosas. Una bonita ilustración recubría la portada. "CRÓNICAS DE FANTASÍA" rezaba el título.  
-Tú dinos, le respondió la jovencita con la vista puesta en el volumen.  
-Notarán que este valioso libro no es de la biblioteca… narra el pasado de nuestro mundo, entre novelas y cuentos de aventuras. Mi abuelo lo mandó copiar para mi padre a un famoso escriba, cuando aún la imprenta estaba en proyecto. Las ilustraciones fueron hechas a mano por varios artistas famosos. Sólo hay una copia y está guardado normalmente en la Cámara familiar de Fígaro.  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver con el favor? Las manos de Relm escocían por apreciar los valiosos dibujos.  
-Pues que necesito que se lo lleven a Terra, y le pidan que se los lea a Uds. y a los niños.  
-¿Leer? Auggggg…. Gau no gustar libros…  
-¡Cállate tonto! ¡No es cualquier libro! La niña temía perder la misión que le encomendaban. ¡Lo cuidaremos! Prometió para cerrar el trato.  
-¡Muy bien! Acarició la cabeza de la chica con alegría, pasándole el volumen.  
Al marcharse, con el libro codiciosamente abrazado, la chiquilla lo miró de reojo, con naciente desconfianza.  
-¿Esta no será una treta para ir a juntarte con otra mientras Terra está distraída?  
Él levantó un puño, falsamente furibundo y los niños huyeron de estampida.

-Sí pequeña Relm… tenías toda la razón, se dijo, mientras Goldwind daba tumbos por el camino polvoroso, pero no es el tipo de cita que te imaginas…

Cuando entró a la carpa, Piruet estaba sobre la cuerda floja, caminando sobre sus manos con la espalda arqueada y los pies casi tocándole la cabeza. Su cuerpo delgado era extremadamente flexible… Se preguntó cuántos años de entrenamiento y sacrificio le había costado el consumado dominio de sus movimientos. Terminó la rutina y bajó con un salto mortal. Edgar aplaudió.  
-Ah, es usted… me asustó. Está bien, voy a contarle todo, pero voy a exigir un precio…  
-¿Y ese precio sería? Meditó unos segundos, recordando cuántos giles podía haber llevado consigo en su faltriquera.  
-Ah, despreocúpese, no es el oro lo que me interesa, si fuera así, no trabajaría en esto… dijo abarcando la carpa con un gesto de la mano. Nací en este circo. Mi madre era la gran Queena, la domadora de monstruos, terminó con orgullo.  
-¡Mi padre me habló de ella! ¡Dijo que era una mujer fabulosa!  
-Fígaro siempre ha recibido bien a la feria, su padre era un buen hombre, reconoció la pelirroja. No pude seguir los pasos de mi madre, porque no tenía su fuerza, ni sus curvas… Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escuchando que no serviría para nada… todos me ignoraban y me echaban de todos lados porque estorbaba. Así que me dedicaba a trepar árboles, al fin y al cabo, esa habilidad me ha servido para algo.  
Así conocí a Kefka…  
"Una vez estábamos acampados en Véctor, las cosas no salían como esperábamos y todos estaban más gruñones que de costumbre, al parecer, la soldada no ganaba suficiente para gastar en esparcimiento. Subí al árbol más alto, pero vi con sorpresa que ya había alguien ahí.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, niño?  
-¡Shhh! ¡Calla! Me escondo de la Emperatriz Sofía, dijo el niño, recuperándose del susto, soy su paje… pero sólo me quiere para que le dé masajes en los pies… ughhh… ¡y yo sé que puedo hacer algo mejor que eso!  
Lo miré. Era delgado y un poco encorvado, no tanto como yo. Tenía los ojos azul claro y el pelo algo ralo, rubio pálido. No conocía muchos chicos de mi edad, siempre viajando de ciudad en ciudad...  
-¿Y qué se supone que vas a ser?  
-¡Un guerrero mágico! Sus ojos se iluminaron - Cid sabe cómo extraer la magia de los Espers y me prometió que me iba a dar sus poderes, concluyó entusiasmado.  
-¿En serio? (no le creí demasiado) y no te da… hmmm… ¿miedo?  
-¿Miedo? ¡Qué va! Se nota que no conoces a la Emperatriz… Todo el día está comiendo, gritando, o chachareando con sus damas de la corte. Y me odia. Lo sé, veo que me mira con rabia, cuando cree que estoy distraído... Cuando tenga poder, entonces voy a poder hacer lo que quiera. Seguimos charlando, yo le conté de mi vida en el Circo y la Feria. Le regalé una bola de algodón de azúcar. Temí aburrirlo con mi cháchara, de verdad nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Nunca nadie tenía tiempo de escuchar.  
Kefka me contó que aún no había viajado nunca. Sentía envidia de que yo hubiera recorrido todo el mundo conocido. Se interesó bastante cuando le describí los otros reinos, los castillos. Creo que ya estaba pensando en estrategias para dominarlos, en ese entonces. Conocía los planes de Gesthal, a groso modo. Me hacía preguntas sobre el sistema de defensa, el número aparente de soldados activos… Ahora supongo que quería impresionar al Emperador con esa información, pero supongo que él tenía sus propios espías.  
Mucho después, escuché entre mis viajes que en verdad la Emperatriz Sofía lo detestaba. Ella nunca fue capaz de darle un heredero a Gesthal, y se rumoreaba que Kefka era un hijo bastardo del Emperador, con una mucama. El viejo nunca lo reconoció como legítimo, dijo Piruet, sin embargo, lo conservó con él al morir su madre, pero lo trataban como a un esclavo.  
Otra vez, en otro viaje…  
-¿Has visto a Terra? Espiábamos entre los arbustos. Me mostró a una chica tímida, un poco más pequeña que paseaba por el patio. Sentí Celos instantáneos. Era hermosa, con su cabello ondulado y sus mejillas sonrosadas… me sentí un espantapájaros. Ella y Kefka vestían con sencillez, según me explicó, los estaban entrenando para el uso de la magia. A ella la habían arrancado de los brazos de las hayas a los cinco años para empezar el duro entrenamiento.  
-Terra nació con poderes mágicos, tiene mucha suerte, yo… bueno, al menos Cid me ha implantado ya tres Espers, puedo hacer esto… me mostró en secreto lo mucho que había avanzado en el dominio de la magia. ¡Yo no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos!  
-¡Es increíble Kefka!  
-También hay otra chica huérfana, de nueve años… estaba entrenando para soldado cuando la trajeron, diciendo que tenía empatía con la magia. Cid la trata con mucho cuidado. Hasta el momento sólo le ha introducido el poder de un solo Esper, ¡pero hace maravillas con hielo!  
-Bueno, por lo visto ya tienes dos nuevas amigas, dije algo molesta.  
-¿Amigas? ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Dijo agarrándome el brazo con fuerza, casi lastimándome, ¡Somos rivales! ¡El que demuestre más poder y dominio mágico será vital para Gesthal y se convertirá en su brazo derecho! ¡Y ese quiero ser yo! Cueste lo que cueste…  
No me gustó su expresión. Parecía, no sé, obsesionado.  
La siguiente vez que nos vimos, estábamos en plena adolescencia, bueno, yo era mayor, ya tenía dieciocho. Fue un encuentro agridulce. Vino a verme a mi carromato, se sentó en mi hamaca con los brazos colgando y una expresión exhausta en el rostro.  
-Lo hice, Piruet… El viejo me lo pidió. Dijo que me haría su brazo derecho si lo libraba de esa carga. Le puse una almohada sobre su horrible cabeza y la sujeté… hasta que dejó de patalear. La pobre Emperatriz, se nos ha ido durante el sueño, anunció el Emperador desde el balcón, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Cuando le pregunté si se casaría con otra, se rió en mi cara y me dijo:  
¿Para qué? Las mujeres son sólo un lastre. Te esclavizan con sus caprichos, te importunan con sus rezongues y nunca están de acuerdo con tus planes. ¡Yo sólo quiero PODER! Ése es el verdadero amor de un hombre, PODER, RESPETO y TEMOR. Juntos vamos a dominar el mundo, Kefka… Ahora que sé a ciencia cierta de que madera estás hecho, es obvio que te elegiré a ti como mi General en Jefe.  
Así que, en fin, estás frente al Nuevo General del Imperio… dijo con indisimulado orgullo.  
La alegría y la falta de humanidad que demostró al contarme todo esto, me dejó helada. Claro, yo lo comprendí, ella lo había torturado tanto, desde pequeño… Se veía guapo con su uniforme. Espigado, fuerte y algo cruel. Con apenas quince años ya era un hombre experimentado y que tenía claro lo que quería. No me pude resistir, supongo que era una chica débil e impresionable".  
-¿Te enamoraste de ése monstruo? Edgar parecía impresionado.  
Piruet dio un respingo.  
-Entienda que no era "eso" cuando nos conocimos… Las intrigas, los abusos y esa cosa que le hacían en el laboratorio fueron lo que lo cambiaron.  
Luego, un año más tarde, en otra gira de la feria, vino lo peor.  
"No sé cómo tuvo el valor de contarme que había tratado de seducir a Terra, supongo que era una sutil forma de torturarme y solazarse en mi dolor…  
-¿Puedes creerlo? La muy modosa se negó a dejar que la tocara. Dijo que yo le daba asco.  
-¿Y porqué llevas esa capucha? Le pregunté para cambiar de tema.  
-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Me miró con expresión sardónica. La condenada bruja, domina el uso del fuego mágico, nunca creí que se descontrolaría y lo usaría contra mí. Me quemó el rostro. Estuve varios días casi sin salir de mi cuarto. Cuando por fin salí, me acerqué a escuchar la conversación de Gesthal y Cid.  
-¿Debemos castigar a Terra por lo que le hizo a Kefka?  
-No vale la pena… respondió el Emperador. Es un elemento demasiado valioso para arriesgarnos a perderla, la necesitaremos en la guerra que se avecina, sería un desperdicio muy grande a causa de un bastardo mío… Ella nos es más útil.  
Salí de mi escondite.  
-¿Entonces… eres mi PADRE?  
-¡¿Qué has dicho, insensato?! El Emperador estaba furioso. ¡Vuelve a llamarme "padre" y haré que los soldados te torturen hasta el borde de la muerte y luego te corten en pedazos!. ¿Entendiste?  
-Sí, Emperador, me alejé con una reverencia. Acepté de mala gana. Por dentro mi sangre hervía de furia. Maldito viejo, ya será mi día y vas a tragarte tus palabras… ¡Ya verás!  
Claro, agregó con alegría, ahora Terra está justo donde yo la quería… En las mazmorras. Ahora habrá cero posibilidades de que me quite mi puesto. Pensé que iban a ejecutarla, pero peor es nada. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!.  
Se bajó el capote y me mostró sus quemaduras. No eran tan graves, pero para él, que se creía perfecto y en su mejor momento, lo hacían sentirse acabado.  
-Mira… puse un poco de mi maquillaje en su rostro. Así nadie verá tus cicatrices. Me dejó hacer, y luego se entusiasmó, agregando líneas de color en su boca y en sus cejas. Retrocedí…  
-¿Te doy miedo? Piruet, vieja amiga… ¿Parezco un payaso del mal? Parecía frenéticamente feliz, de una manera malsana… me cogió los brazos con fuerza brutal, me hacía daño.  
- Ahora el mundo tiene que pagar por todo lo que me han hecho, Terra tiene que pagar por lo que me ha hecho… Sí. Van a castigarla por tratar de huir. Gesthal aún la necesita como arma biológica. Pero le hemos pedido a Cid que haga un dispositivo que la mantenga dócil. Hará todo lo que le ordenemos, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Pobre miserable! Creía poder negarse a mis deseos y quedarse con mi puesto…  
-Kefka… Sentí náuseas. Miedo. Asco.  
-No te preocupes cariño, dijo tomando mi barbilla, no eres suficientemente importante como para destruirte… a pesar de que sabes demasiado, eres excesivamente leal como para contarlo, y demasiado insignificante para que alguien te crea… ¡El mundo será mío!.  
¡Ciao, ciao! Dijo saliendo por la puerta de la tienda…  
Es como si al ocultarse tras esa máscara, hubiera salido lo peor de él… Todas esas ideas oscuras y salvajes que sólo habitaban el más recóndito rincón de sus deseos…  
Y ya nunca más volví a verlo. El mundo ya no estaba para diversiones cuando vino todo aquello de los ataques del Imperio y los Espers, pasamos épocas muy malas, comiendo poco y dando pequeños espectáculos en los pueblos que aún no eran atacados".  
Piruet se volvió con una daga afilada en las manos, amenazando al Rey, quien retrocedió dos pasos, sorprendido.  
-Cuando supe que había muerto, pensé que mi deber era liquidar uno a uno a los que habían salvado el mundo…  
Piruet enterró el estilete en una viga de madera.  
- Pero luego me di cuenta que era algo estúpido. Eso no iba a traer de vuelta al Kefka que amaba, sólo a vengar al monstruo sin sentimientos en que se había convertido. Tenía tanto por delante, era aún joven y podía cambiar… Lágrimas ardientes manaban pro sus mejillas.  
-Señorita… Edgar se acercó a la mujer compasivamente y apoyó la mano en su hombro –No deseo echarle la sal, pero dudo que hubiera vuelta atrás después que robó el poder de las Diosas de nuestro mundo. Robar el poder de otros se había convertido en obsesión. No iba a parar hasta que no hubiera destruido todo lo que conocemos. Su otra mano acarició respetuosamente su rizada cabeza. Ella finalmente aceptó el consuelo, dejándose llevar por el dolor.  
-¿Mami? Una carita redonda de grandes ojos asustados levantó la tela de la entrada ¿estás bien?  
El pequeño payasito de cabellera trigo pálido se acercó corriendo.  
-¿Te ha hecho daño este señor? La altura imponente de Edgar le producía temor, pero se alzó en sus cuatro años de vida y se interpuso entre él y Piruet con los bracitos extendidos.  
El Rey lo miró e iba a decirle algo divertido pero la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro.  
-¡Diosas! ¿Acaso es…? Podía reconocer algunos rasgos a pesar de la corta edad del infante.  
-¡Pierrot! La mujer parecía contrariada - ¡Estoy bien! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el carromato!  
-Pero mami…  
-Está bien pequeñuelo, no llores. Lo alzó en brazos.  
-¡Ah, pero que lindo caballerito tenemos aquí! ¿Quieres conocer a GoldWind?  
La naricita infantil se levantó con curiosidad.  
-¿Quién es Goldwind?  
-Mi chocobo, obviamente.  
-¿Un chocobo? ¿Podemos mami, podemos?  
-Está bien.  
Los tres salieron al exterior. Mientras Pierrot daba de comer al ave y soltaba risitas nerviosas cuando este le rozaba la oreja con el pico, los adultos continuaron su conversación.  
-Ahora debe cumplir su parte, dijo al mujer, cuyos ojos sólo se enternecían al mirar al pequeño.  
-¿Y qué quiere? ¿Oro? ¿Tierras? ¿Una casa en el bosque?  
-¡Nada de eso...! Rió con una risa afilada y sin humor.  
Estoy muriendo, dijo mientras su hijo corría y saltaba alrededor del chocobo, perdida toda timidez. Y no me diga nada de elíxires, cures y toda esa fantochería… No quiero que me sanen ni que me derramen esas pociones raras encima.  
Edgar subió al pequeñuelo sobre la montura del amarrado y dócil chocobo. El niño daba grititos de alegría.  
-Quiero reunirme con mi madre, y si las Diosas me lo permiten, con él... Por un instante los ojos de la aún joven mujer, se hicieron lánguidos y casi dulces, como si viera una imagen soñada en la lejanía. Pero quiero un futuro mejor para Pierrot. No quiero que viva igual que yo. La gente de Circo siempre está ocupada y casi no tiene tiempo para la ternura, los juegos o la educación. No quiero que se críe así. Prométame que le ayudará buscándole un hogar cuando yo no esté…  
Edgar reflexionó. Podría llevarle al Castillo, pero no sabía qué pensaría Terra. ¿Y si su presencia le producía dolor o malos recuerdos? Había que probar a contactarlos antes.  
-¿Sabes Pierrot? En mi castillo hay diez niños, ocho son hijos adoptivos de Terra y los otros son mis amigos, voy a traerlos esta tarde a ver el show de ustedes.  
-"¡Esta noche, funciones a las 5 a la las 11, no falten!" recitó el niñito terminando con una reverencia.  
-Pierrot es mi asistente y también participa en el número de los payasos, aclaró la madre con orgullo.

Esa tarde, todos los que no estaban de guardia en el Castillo acudieron al Circo y disfrutaron de la Feria. Edgar vio con regocijo como Sabin y Alicia se sentían contrariados por que habían asistido también su padre y su tío. ¡Tórtolos! Se dijo con alegría.  
Observó atentamente las reacciones de Terra durante el show. Las nubes del recuerdo parecían haber quedado atrás. La vio sonreír con los payasos, y sorprenderse con los monstruos amaestrados.  
En el intermedio le preguntó:  
-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
-Fantástico! El libro que le prestaste a Relm es fabuloso! ¿Puedo quedármelo un par de días? Me gustaría leer más. Yo supongo que el Imperio no se preocupaba demasiado de la educación cultural de sus soldados y guerreros mágicos. He tenido algunos flashazos, de estar entrenando con objetos inanimados para controlar mis flamas, pero también tuve una visión esta tarde… fue horrible… vi a Kefka envuelto en llamas que salía huyendo por una ventana. ¿Eso pasó realmente o no?  
-Tal vez fue sólo un deseo de tu mente, ¿quién no hubiera querido hacerle eso? Comentó el Rey, tratando de bajarle el perfil al asunto. Tendría que contarle la verdad alguno de estos días, pero con calma y mucho tacto…  
Al finalizar la función, como ocurría de continuo, todo el mundo se acercó a conocer al "payasito". Pierrot hizo algunas monerías para los hijos de Terra, y se ganó su corazón con su simpatía.  
Edgar puso en su manecita una bolsa de dulces y una moneda de oro.  
La graciosa criaturita se despidió con una reverencia.  
-¡Qué monada de chiquito! Terra estaba feliz.  
-¿Qué? Te ¿gustaría adoptarlo? Ya tienes ocho críos aún en casa, le reconvino el Monarca, sonriente también.  
Sólo Cyan se veía contrito y algo apartado.  
-¿Qué pasa mi amigo?  
-Lo siento, es que de alguna manera me recuerda a mi Owen, Señor, expresó el samurái con tristeza.  
Era tan vivaz y pequeño cuando me lo arrebataron… una lágrima rebelde amenazaba resbalar por su bigote.  
Edgar le abrazó por el costado.  
-Eres joven aún, amigo, todavía puedes volver a tener hijos o hijas. El dolor que llevas y sus recuerdos los tendrás siempre, así como yo tengo a mis padres siempre en mi corazón. Pero no debes negarte a la posibilidad de que el cariño vuelva a entibiar tu espíritu.  
Terra también lo abrazó.  
-¡Ánimo! Deberías al menos cultivar la amistad de Lola, si ya lo hicieron por cartas…  
El domano enrojeció.  
-No debes disimular con nosotros, Sr. General de Doma, le sonrió Sabin. No lo hacemos por ponerte en aprietos. Pero ahora la verás todos los días. Se me ocurre una idea…  
¿Gau, te gustaría ir ro unos días con Cyan a conocer Doma restaurada? Aprovecharías de recibir algunas lecciones de la Srta. Lola…  
-¡Gau no gustar lecciones! Sabin darme lecciones y yo escapar a las montaña cuando verlo sacar libros! Todos rieron.  
-¡Uughhh... lecciones! El viejo tonto no me deja pintar tranquila con sus libros polvosos.  
-¿También te apetece ir, Relm?  
-¡No por nada del mundo! Lo chicos escaparon corriendo bajo las luces de la carpa.  
-Sin embargo yo creo que la Señorita Lola es buena profesora, dijo Cyan, muy bajito, como para sí, sintiendo que enrojecía hasta el bigote, mientras todos veían correr y jugar a los peques en compañía de su nuevo amigo, el payasito del Circo.  
Qué extraños son los caminos del destino, se dijo Edgar contemplando la escena. ¡Si tan sólo supieran! ¿Le odiarían, le temerían? Y sin embargo, el pequeño es inocente… ¡los niños no deberían pagar los crímenes de sus ascendentes!.  
Continuará ^_^


End file.
